


Thứ Ta Không Thể Có by homicidal_pudding

by lamlinh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Drama, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Romance, Translation, Translation in Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlinh/pseuds/lamlinh
Summary: Tôi ôm lấy anh bằng cả hai tay và ép anh thật chặt vào người mình, vùi mặt trong lồng ngực anh, biết rằng qua lớp vải áo anh có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ hơi thở của tôi, cả nước mắt của tôi. Bàn tay anh đặt trên vai tôi, đầu ngón tay anh trườn lên cổ tôi rồi chôn trong tóc tôi. Và tôi chỉ đứng đó, siết anh thật chặt trong vòng tay mình, đến khi cơ bắp tôi nhức nhối, đến khi tôi có thể chắc chắn rằng đây không phải một ảo vọng, một huyễn ảnh, một bóng ma từ quá khứ. Và tôi tham lam hít lấy mùi hương của anh, như thể tôi không cần thở ra— thêm chút nào nữa thôi và có lẽ tôi sẽ bay. Hoặc nổ tung.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something I’ll Never Have by homicidal_pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547891) by [JocundaSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes). 



> Đọc trên Wordpress tại đây.  
> Nghe Podfic tiếng Anh by Jocunda Skypes tại đây.  
> Đọc bản gốc tiếng Nga by homicidal_pudding tại đây.

**I.**

_“Em sẽ ôm tôi chứ?”_

_Tôi ôm lấy anh bằng cả hai tay và ép anh thật chặt vào người mình, vùi mặt trong lồng ngực anh, biết rằng qua lớp vải áo anh có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ hơi thở của tôi, cả nước mắt của tôi. Bàn tay anh đặt trên vai tôi, đầu ngón tay anh trườn lên cổ tôi rồi chôn trong tóc tôi. Và tôi chỉ đứng đó, siết anh thật chặt trong vòng tay mình, đến khi cơ bắp tôi nhức nhối, đến khi tôi có thể chắc chắn rằng đây không phải một ảo vọng, một huyễn ảnh, một bóng ma từ quá khứ. Và tôi tham lam hít lấy mùi hương của anh, như thể tôi không cần thở ra— thêm chút nào nữa thôi và có lẽ tôi sẽ bay. Hoặc nổ tung._

***

Tôi tỉnh dậy và nhìn đồng hồ. 7:35. Severus thức dậy lúc 7:35 hằng ngày, và khi mắt tôi vẫn mơ màng, ngái ngủ, tôi sẽ nghe được tiếng ấm nước sôi trên bếp và âm thanh của nước xối từ vòi sen, và mùi hương của bánh mì nướng hoặc thịt xông khói sẽ quấn quyện vào cơn chập chờn ban mai của tôi. Anh luôn vào phòng ngủ để hôn tôi trước khi rời đi và rồi khẽ khàng đóng lại cánh cửa đằng sau mình.

Gần hai tháng đã trôi qua. Và ngày qua ngày tôi đều thức dậy lúc 7:35, trong một căn hộ yên ắng khủng khiếp, trên một chiếc giường lạnh lẽo khủng khiếp.

Đôi khi, tôi thấy ghê tởm, khốn nạn, nhơ nhuốc—khi tưởng tượng anh nằm bên tôi, khi cố cảm nhận hơi ấm của cơ thể anh, cảm nhận bàn tay anh trên cơ thể tôi. Như là tôi đang làm vấy bẩn ký ức về anh. Song, tôi không thể ngăn mình. Tôi giữ mắt mở khi tôi hình dung về anh. Không quá khó—tôi chỉ cần khép hờ mí mắt và phân tán tiêu điểm, và rồi tôi có thể thấy gương mặt anh, cách mặt tôi chỉ chừng chục phân, và tôi gần như có thể cảm nhận được những sợi tóc rơi lạc của anh trên má tôi, nhột nhạt. Và nếu tôi chống khuỷu tay để nâng người dậy—chỉ một chút thôi—tôi có thể hôn lên chóp mũi anh, lên môi anh, trượt xuống cằm anh lún phún râu. Tôi có thể ôm anh và giữ chặt lấy anh, và tận hưởng sức nặng cùng hơi ấm của cơ thể anh, và rùng mình khe khẽ mỗi lần anh hôn lên cổ tôi.

Nhưng nếu tôi nhắm mắt lại, dẫu chỉ một giây, dẫu chỉ để chớp mắt—hình ảnh sẽ vụn vỡ. Và tôi thấy anh: trắng nhợt, lạnh lẽo, bất động; sẽ thấy máu đỏ, đặc, quánh, tuôn ra mọi hướng và thêm chút nào nữa thôi, tôi sẽ chết chìm trong đó. Và tôi ấn gan bàn tay lên mắt, thật mạnh, và chờ cho gương mặt trắng nhợt của Severus vỡ ra thành muôn mảnh màu mosaic đa sắc. Rồi tôi sẽ nhấc tay ra và tôi không còn thấy anh nữa; trước mắt mình, tôi chỉ còn thấy thứ gì đó như bụi phủ, hoen ố, mục ruỗng – bên trong tôi. Ta không cần là Dorian Gray để có thể thấy linh hồn mình. Tôi thấy nó mỗi ngày: già nua, cằn cỗi và tủn mủn thành tro bụi. Kể từ ngày Severus mất, tôi tưởng mình cũng đã theo anh rời thế giới này.

Tôi kéo chăn trùm qua đầu và cuộn kín quanh mình như một chiếc kén. Bên trong thật tối tăm, và hầu như không đủ không khí để thở. Và có thứ gì run rẩy trong ngực tôi và tôi tưởng như đầu mình bị vặn siết. Tôi nhắm nghiền mắt và cố thở đều nhất có thể, cố kiềm giữ mình, nhưng một tiếng nức nở nghẹn ngào bật ra từ cổ họng tôi. _Em nhớ anh_. Nước mắt chảy xuống thái dương và nhỏ giọt lên gối. _Em nhớ anh_. Tôi muốn gào thét, và chôn mặt vào gối—tôi không muốn hàng xóm nghe thấy, tôi không thể mất cả căn hộ này. _Em nhớ anh. Em nhớ anh. Em yêu anh._

Vài phút sau, tôi ngồi dậy, và sau khi dùng mu bàn tay quệt khô mắt, tôi trải lại ga giường. Tôi cố ý đặt gối lên trên chăn—để áo gối sẽ kịp khô cho buổi tối.

Đây là cách một ngày của tôi bắt đầu.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Một ngày bình thường như mọi ngày. Tôi tắt báo thức—tắm—ăn sáng—đi làm. Nhưng khi tôi về nhà, Severus vẫn chưa về. Thật lạ lùng. Anh tan sở lúc bảy giờ—sớm hơn tôi ba tiếng—và vào buổi tối, anh hầu như luôn về nhà trước tôi.

Tôi đi quanh căn hộ, tìm một mảnh lời nhắn, hay ít nhất một dấu hiệu nào cho thấy anh đã về, nhưng tôi không tìm thấy bất cứ thứ gì. Những chiếc áo phông nhàu nhĩ của tôi vẫn chất đống trên giường. Anh chắc chắn sẽ cất chúng về lại ngăn tủ và mắng tôi vì thói bừa bộn.

Tôi đói cồn cào nên trước khi gọi cho anh, tôi lục tủ lạnh và quẳng một trong những gói đồ ăn sẵn mà Severus ghê tởm vào lò vi sóng. Sau cùng, tôi còn lựa chọn nào khác nếu không ai chờ tôi với một bữa ăn nóng sốt?

Trên đường vào phòng ngủ, tôi gọi số anh, nhưng không ai nhấc máy. Tôi bắt đầu cáu kỉnh—nếu tôi quên cho anh biết về kế hoạch buổi tối của mình, tôi ít nhất sẽ nghe điện. Tôi gọi lại—không có gì thay đổi. Tôi biết mình không cần nóng ruột. Nhưng tôi lại gọi, lần nữa, và lần nữa, đi tới đi lui trên hành lang, lắng nghe từng hồi chuông đổ. Đôi lần, tôi tưởng đã nghe được tiếng chìa vặn ổ khoá, nhưng chẳng lần nào nối theo âm thanh cánh cửa bật mở. Tôi bắt đầu thấy bồn chồn, và tiếng “dinh” của đồng hồ lò vi sóng khiến tôi giật bắn.

Cuối cùng, sau khi tôi đã gọi số anh cả ngàn lần, tôi nghe được tiếng chấp nhận cuộc gọi mà tôi hằng mong chờ.

“Severus!” Tôi hét lên trước khi anh có thể nói bất cứ điều gì. “Anh đang ở đâu? Em đã—”

“Cậu Potter? Harry?” Chất giọng phụ nữ tôi đã nghe đâu đó vang lên, cắt ngang.

“Hả? Bà là ai? Severus đâu?”

“Ta là Eileen, mẹ của Severus. Và con trai ta…” Bà lặng thinh.

Tôi nghĩ, ‘lạy Chúa, anh ấy đang ở cùng bác gái. Anh ấy đang ở nhà mẹ mình và đó là lý do tại sao anh lại muộn như thế’, trước khi tôi nhận ra bà đang nức nở.

“Severus mất rồi.”

Cổ họng tôi thắt lại.

“Bác… Ý bác là gì? Mất? Có chuyện gì với anh ấy?” Tôi thấy lạnh khủng khiếp, tôi run lẩy bẩy và đôi chân tôi từ chối chống đỡ thân người bên trên nên tôi tựa lên tường và xụi xuống sàn.

“Nó bị xe đâm. Tài xế say rượu. Vụ tai nạn xảy ra khi nó rời Mongoose—”

“Langouste.” Tôi máy móc sửa lại. Severus luôn ăn trưa tại một quán cà phê nhỏ phía bên kia đường, tôi đã vài lần đến đó vào cuối tuần để dùng bữa với anh. Tên quán cà phê là ‘Langouste’.

Eileen không hề để tâm.

“Họ đã lập tức gọi xe cấp cứu. Nhưng—” Bà hổn hển. “Severus đã qua đời trên đường đến bệnh viện.”

Tôi không nói gì. Tôi không thể nói gì. Hai tay tôi run rẩy và suýt chút nữa tôi đã đánh rơi điện thoại.

Eileen lại nói. “Harry, ta cầu xin cháu một điều: đừng đến. Cháu không nên có mặt ở tang lễ. Ta muốn giữ trọn danh dự cho con trai ta. Ta mong cháu hiểu. Chào cháu.”

Và bà dập máy.

Tôi không nhớ rõ chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp theo. Tôi nghĩ tôi đã ngồi một lúc, co cụm trên hành lang, trong đầu có duy nhất một ý nghĩ: _không đúng_. Không thể nào. Tôi không tin bác ta. Đây chỉ là một trò chơi khăm, một trò đùa, một trò đùa quá đỗi độc địa—nhưng mẹ anh đã căm ghét tôi ngay từ đầu. Trong bóng tối, tôi chộp lấy điện thoại và lại gọi số anh. ‘Số máy hiện không liên lạc được’, điện thoại hồi âm. 

_Không đúng, không đúng, không đúng._

Anh chỉ làm trễ, và anh sẽ về nhà sớm thôi. Anh đang ở văn phòng, tôi phải gọi anh ngay bây giờ và gọi anh về, để nói rằng tôi thực sự nhớ anh. Những ngón tay không còn nghe lời, và tôi không thể ấn được đúng nút. Severus, văn phòng, gọi. Để khiến mình bình tâm lại, tôi đếm tiếng chuông đổ, hít vào ở số lẻ và thở ra ở số chẵn.

Sau hai mươi hai hồi chuông, tôi cúp máy.

Giờ nghĩ lại, tôi thấy mình thật ngu ngốc, nhưng tôi quyết định đến tòa soạn. Anh còn có thể ở đâu? Tôi đính một tờ ghi chú lên cửa ra vào, đại khái là: ‘Severus, gọi em ngay khi anh về nhà.’ Và tôi quên mang theo điện thoại. Ra đến đường, tôi gọi chiếc xe đầu tiên tôi trông thấy. May mắn thay, tài xế đồng ý đưa tôi đi, dẫu ông ta hẳn đã đinh ninh tôi là một thằng điên.

Cửa sổ văn phòng tầng hai tối thui, nhưng tôi vẫn kéo nắm cửa, và nhận ra nó đã khoá, hiển nhiên. Tôi bắt đầu giộng tay lên cửa kính. Một lúc sau, một bảo vệ bước ra.

“Chàng trai, cậu điên rồi hả? Toà nhà đã đóng từ vài tiếng trước rồi!”

“Cháu muốn gặp Severus!” Tôi gào lên và chộp lấy cánh tay ông. “Severus Snape. Thư ký toà soạn. Tầng hai, văn phòng 223. Anh ấy ở đây. Cháu biết chắc chắn rằng anh ấy đang ở đây.”

“Không ai ở đây hết. Severus của cậu đã về nhà nhiều tiếng đồng hồ rồi. Mai hãy quay lại.”

“Không, không. Không, anh ấy không có ở nhà!” Tôi kéo ống tay áo của bác bảo vệ. “Anh ấy đang ở đây, cháu xin bác, cháu cần gặp anh ấy. Xin bác!”

Nước mắt tôi sắp trào ra và trông tôi hẳn vô cùng thê thảm bởi người bảo vệ nhìn tôi với một vẻ thương cảm.

“Chờ đấy, ta sẽ kiểm tra. Cậu nói 223 phải không?”

Tôi gật đầu, và ông biến mất sau cánh cửa. Thời gian chờ đợi trôi chậm chạp, tôi cắn móng tay. Tôi thấy những ô cửa sổ của văn phòng Severus sáng lên rồi lại tắt phụt, và qua cánh cửa kính, tôi thấy người bảo vệ bước xuống cầu thang và lắc đầu.

“Không có ai ở đó. Ta nói với cậu rồi, mọi người đều đã về nhà.” Ông vỗ vai tôi. “Đừng lo, chàng trai. Hãy quay lại vào ngày mai, Severus của cậu sẽ ở đây.”

Ông ấy còn nói gì nữa, nhưng tôi không nghe. Tôi thấy sợ hãi và ngực tôi quặn đau, một nỗi đau lạ lẫm. Tôi xoay người đi và nhìn lên tấm biển ‘Langouste’ bên kia đường.

_Không thể nào. Không đúng. Không đúng._

Bác ta nói dối tôi. Tôi phải đến và tra hỏi bác ta xem anh đang ở đâu. Bác ta không thể làm điều này, trò đùa này quá tàn nhẫn.

Tôi dễ dàng nhớ đường đến nhà bà—Severus đã sống ở đó trước khi chuyển về ở cùng tôi—ngôi nhà không quá xa cửa hiệu nơi tôi làm việc.

Đã quá muộn, hầu như không còn chiếc xe nào chạy qua, và tôi đi bộ.

Điều tôi nhớ tiếp theo là nỗi đau. Tôi dùng nắm tay mình đập cửa, đập điên dại, đến khi chúng toét máu. Và muối từ nước mắt rát bỏng trên da mặt tôi. Nhưng tôi không ngừng đập cửa và gào thét, “Mở ra, mở ra!” đến khi Eileen mở cửa.

Tôi tóm lấy vai bà, lắc mạnh.

“Anh ấy ở đâu, nói cho cháu, anh ấy đang ở đây? Không vui chút nào!”

Bà rụt người lại, hoặc bởi đau, hoặc bởi ghê tởm.

“Vào trong đi, cậu đã đánh thức hàng xóm rồi.”

Tôi bước vào, và bà khép lại cánh cửa đằng sau chúng tôi. Ở lối vào, trên tủ giày, có một chiếc cặp xách màu xám—là chiếc cặp Severus thường mang đi làm. Vì lý do nào đó nó đã móp lại, và trên góc dưới bên trái bám lại một vết ố màu nâu. Tôi chộp lấy cặp xách và ghì nó sát lồng ngực mình.

Tôi hét lên. “Bác giữ anh ấy, cháu biết mà, cháu biết anh ấy đã ở cùng bác! Anh ấy đâu? Severus? Severus!”

Bà chộp lấy tay tôi.

“Nó không ở đây. Ta sẽ nhắc lại—”

“Nhưng, đây là cặp của anh ấy!” Tôi giơ chiếc cặp ra trước mặt bà. Và Eileen đứng đó và chỉ câm lặng nhìn tôi—và tôi chợt hiểu ra tại sao chiếc cặp bị lõm và tại sao lại có vệt nâu ở góc dưới bên trái.

Những ngón tay tôi tự ý buông lỏng, và chiếc cặp rơi thụp xuống sàn. Tôi quỵ ngã và gào thét và gào thét, tôi không biết trong bao lâu, và cơn đau thắt trong ngực tôi không ngừng lại. Tôi hớp lấy từng ngụm không khí và không thể hít thở, và tôi hổn hển, ho, ứ nghẹn bởi nỗi đau và nước mắt giàn giụa khắp má tôi, môi tôi, cằm tôi.

“Không thể! Không thể nào! KHÔNG THỂ NÀO!” Tôi chộp lấy gấu váy ngủ của Eileen để níu giữ bà. “Không đúng, xin bác hãy nói, xin hãy nói với cháu rằng đó không phải sự thật!”

Nhưng bà chỉ câm lặng.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Lần đầu tiên tôi gặp anh là khoảng hơn ba năm trước. Khi đó tôi mười tám và chỉ mới bắt đầu làm việc tại một hiệu sách trên góc đường Grange Road và Maytham Street. Tôi yêu công việc ở đó, tôi chạy quanh hiệu sách cả ngày với nụ cười luôn đeo trên môi và thậm chí chẳng hề ngượng ngùng với tấm phù hiệu ‘Xin chào, tên tôi là Harry’ trên ngực. Trong một ngày như thế, Severus bước tới thềm cửa.

Cao và gầy, trong bộ vest xám đậm và xách cặp táp, anh có một vẻ nghiêm nghị khủng khiếp, như một vị giáo sư đại học. Nhưng mái tóc đen dài qua vai được buộc kiểu đuôi ngựa không khớp với giả thuyết đó. Tôi nghĩ rằng một người như anh hẳn phải đọc thứ gì cực kỳ thông thái và hàn lâm, như Nietzsche hay Dostoevsky, nhưng ngạc nhiên thay, anh chẳng hề nhìn ngó quanh mà bước thẳng đến khu Văn học Hiện đại.

‘Ông ấy lạc chăng?’, tôi nghĩ, và đi theo anh. Khi tôi đến gần, anh đã đang chăm chú rà tìm trên giá sách.

“Chào buổi tối, tôi có thể giúp gì cho ngài không?”

Anh nhìn tôi lạ lùng, như thể đó là lần đầu tiên có người lại hỏi chuyện anh trong hiệu sách này, và anh đáp bằng một giọng trầm thấp, “Không, cảm ơn.” Rồi tiếp tục tìm kiếm.

“Vâng. Nếu ngài cần gì—đừng ngại ngần hỏi.”

Anh quay đầu lại để ngoài nhìn tôi qua vai, một chân mày nhướn lên, hoặc giễu cợt hoặc tò mò—tôi không bao giờ biết. Mắt anh sậm màu khủng khiếp, gần như đen, và tôi chưa từng thấy đôi mắt nào như thế. Anh im lặng nhìn tôi một lúc, và rồi anh nói khẽ, “Cảm ơn, dĩ nhiên rồi.”

Vì lý do nào đó, tôi đột nhiên thấy ngượng nên tôi rảo chân bước khỏi khu Văn học Hiện đại. Giữa các giá sách, Hermione—một nhân viên nữ của hiệu sách, người đã làm việc ở đây gần một năm và là người hướng dẫn của tôi—kéo tôi lại.

“Chị quên béng không cảnh báo em, Harry—em không nên tiếp cận Snape—”

“Sao cơ? Tại sao?” Tôi không hiểu, Hermione luôn tán gẫu với khách hàng.

“Người đàn ông em vừa bắt chuyện. Ông ấy là khách hàng thường xuyên, ông ấy hẳn đã mua sách ở đây từ trước khi chúng ta ra đời. Ông ấy biết về sách của chúng ta rõ hơn cả chúng ta. Ông ấy đến đây hai tuần một lần, không bao giờ hỏi bất cứ điều gì, mua một chồng sách và ra về. Percy nói rằng có lẽ ông ấy thích hiệu sách này bởi mọi người đều biết ông và không kẻ nào quấy phiền ông. Em rõ chưa?”

“Mm-hmm.” Tôi ậm ừ. Hermione nhe răng cười và sải bước rời đi. Tôi nhìn quanh quất và thấy Snape đã ở gần quầy thanh toán với một chồng bốn cuốn sách—tôi không thể đọc được tựa sách từ đây. Anh thanh toán, nhét sách vào cặp táp, và tôi dõi theo anh qua ô cửa sổ cho đến khi bóng anh khuất hẳn.

Sau đó, mỗi lần anh đến hiệu sách, tôi đều khôn ngoan tránh xa anh và cố không ‘quấy phiền’ anh. Hermione không nói dối—anh luôn đến đây hai tuần một lần, vào thứ Sáu, khoảng tám giờ tối. Nếu quả thật anh đã mua sách ở đây suốt chừng ấy năm, nhà anh hẳn phải trông như thể anh đã trộm Thư viện Anh quốc. Tôi tò mò khủng khiếp về loại sách anh mua—thực sự vẫn còn sách anh chưa đọc ư? Dĩ nhiên, tôi không được thuê để tọc mạch chuyện của khách hàng, nên tôi cố lén nhìn từ một khoảng cách an toàn để định vị anh lấy cuốn sách nào từ giá. Một lần, anh quay lại và bắt gặp tôi. Tôi đã ngỡ anh sẽ mắng nhiếc tôi vì quấy phiền anh, nhưng anh chỉ quan sát tôi bằng một vẻ giễu cợt với hai hàng chân mày hơi nhướng lên. Và tôi, hiển nhiên, đỏ lựng như một chú tôm.

  
  
[ **Art by Anastasia Mantihora** ](https://www.deviantart.com/anastasiamantihora/art/Stalker-333801453)

Mỗi lần anh nhìn tôi, tôi thấy ngượng ngùng khủng khiếp và tôi luôn ngỡ như có gì đó không ổn: gọng kính tôi lệch hay tóc tôi đâm chỉa lung tung (ý tôi là, nhiều hơn thường ngày), hay tôi đi giày lệch đôi, hay tôi đang mặc áo len mặt trong ra mặt ngoài. Nhưng vì một lý do nào đó, tôi luôn đếm ngày giữa hai lần anh ghé cửa hiệu và chắc chắn rằng mình luôn có ca làm vào mỗi thứ Sáu cách tuần. Và tôi luôn dõi theo anh qua ô cửa sổ khi anh đi vào đường Maytham.

Một ngày, ba tháng sau khi tôi bắt đầu làm ở đó, điều hoà trong cửa hiệu hỏng. Sự ngột ngạt khiến đầu tôi đau nhức dữ dội; tôi than phiền với Hermione và chị cho tôi ra ngoài hít chút không khí. Tôi đứng bên ngoài cửa khoảng năm phút và khi tôi chuẩn bị đi vào, tôi chợt nhận ra một dáng người gầy quen thuộc cách đó không xa. Tôi nghĩ, ‘Thật kỳ cục, hôm nay đâu phải thứ Sáu.’

“Xin chào, Ngài Snape!” Tôi chào anh khi anh đi ngang trước mặt tôi. Anh quay người và nhìn tôi bằng vẻ thờ ơ đầy móc mỉa thường ngày của mình, và hồ như khoé môi bên phải của anh hơi cong lên một chút.

“Chào buổi tối, Harry.”

Thật lạ lùng khi nghe anh nói tên tôi.

Anh bước đi và như thường lệ, rẽ phải ở ngã tư. Tôi đưa mắt dõi theo tấm lưng thẳng của anh. Trở vào hiệu sách, tôi đụng ngay Percy, quản lý của chúng tôi. “Potter, cậu đang làm gì bên ngoài? Mới 7:50 và giờ giải lao của cậu là 8:20 kia mà. Và vì lý do quỷ quái nào mà cậu không đeo bảng tên thế hả?”

Tôi kiểm tra—tôi quả thật đã bỏ quên nó. Và tôi cười với Percy như thể không phải anh ta vừa quở mắng tôi mà hứa hẹn tôi một phần thưởng. Và tôi đi tìm bảng tên của mình.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Tôi đọc được đâu đó rằng người dấu yêu của ta sẽ sống cho đến khi ta nghe được tiếng nắm đất đầu tiên đập lên nắp quan tài của họ. Tôi đã không nghe được. Tôi đã không đến dự tang lễ, tôi chưa bao giờ thấy anh chết. Tôi không biết nấm mộ của anh ở đâu.

Có lẽ đó là lý do vì sao mà nhiều ngày, nhiều tuần trôi qua, và tôi vẫn chờ anh xuất hiện ở bậc của. Anh sẽ tiến tới, ôm lấy tôi, thì thầm dịu dàng bên tai tôi, nói rằng anh nhớ tôi. Tôi vẫn đang chờ, và khi điện thoại đổ chuông, tôi hy vọng rằng tôi sẽ nghe giọng anh cất lên từ đầu dây bên kia.

Tôi không nhớ ngày hôm ấy, tôi đã trở về căn hộ của chúng tôi bằng cách nào. Tất cả ấn tượng của tôi về đêm đó—anh có ở mọi nơi. Mọi đồ dùng của anh, mùi hương của anh. Buổi sáng, tôi tỉnh dậy sau khi đã ngất đi, vào 7:35, theo thói quen thường ngày bởi những âm thanh trong căn hộ của chúng tôi. Nhưng đón chờ tôi là sự im lìm tuyệt đối. Tôi nằm trên đống áo phông của chính mình, mặc cho ý nghĩ rằng anh sẽ không ở đây để mắng nhiếc tôi vì sự bừa bộn cào xé. Anh sẽ không nhón chân lại gần để hôn tạm biệt tôi. Anh sẽ không đọc nốt cuốn sách anh bỏ dở trên tủ đầu giường, anh sẽ không mở cánh cửa tủ quần áo cọt kẹt và anh sẽ không quở trách tôi vào buổi tối vì đã hứa sẽ tẩy gỉ sét cho nó từ nhiều năm trước. Nước mắt tôi đã cạn và tôi chỉ nấc nghẹn những cơn co giật khô khốc, tôi gào thét, và tôi mang máng nhớ rằng mình đã gọi cho anh.

Vào 11 giờ sáng hôm đó, điện thoại đổ chuông. Tôi vẫn đang nằm trên sàn hành lang từ đêm trước, và tôi hối hả phóng đến chỗ đặt điện thoại.

Hoá ra người gọi là Percy, anh ta la mắng tôi và hỏi tại sao tôi không đến làm. Tôi cúp máy. Anh ta gọi lại và tiếp tục gọi, nhưng tôi không nhấc máy.

Ba ngày sau đó trôi qua trong mơ hồ, chập chờn. Tôi thấy Severus ở mọi nơi, ở mọi ngóc ngách trong căn hộ của chúng tôi. Tôi nghe anh gọi tôi, nhưng tôi không thể chạm đến anh. Điện thoại lại đổ chuông thêm vài lần nữa, đôi khi tôi nhấc máy, đôi khi họ hỏi Severus.

Rồi tôi ngừng nhận cuộc gọi. Tôi không còn đủ sức.

Ba ngày sau, tôi nghe tiếng chìa vặn ổ khoá—một trong một triệu ảo giác của tôi, tôi không còn tin chính mình. Và rồi có những tiếng nói—những kẻ xa lạ, và rồi ai đó bước vào phòng ngủ.

“Harry, Harry!” Một gương mặt nhìn xuống tôi. “Ôi, lạy Chúa. Harry, chị Hermione đây. Ôi, lạy Chúa.” Chị nức nở. “Harry, Ông Russell cho chị vào. Ông ấy nói rằng em không trả lời điện thoại—cũng không mở cửa. Harry, Chúa ơi.” Chị ôm tôi và má chị ướt.

Một người nào đó khác, có lẽ là Ông Russell, chủ nhà của tôi, nói. “Ta sẽ gọi đến phòng khám của bác sĩ.”

Và tất cả những gì tôi nhớ sau đó là thứ gì đó chích vào cánh tay tôi, và rồi một cảm giác yếu ớt dễ chịu truyền đi khắp cơ thể tôi.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Vào ngày cuối cùng của tháng Mười một, cả cửa hiệu họp lại để tổng kết doanh thu tháng và xếp ca làm cho tháng sau. Giữa lúc Percy hùng hồn phân tích tăng trưởng doanh thu và kỷ luật thì Hermione thì thầm vào tai tôi, “Và Trận chiến Giáng sinh sắp nổ ra.”

“Ưmm?”

“Chờ xem, ngay khi Percy ngậm miệng, mọi người sẽ bắt đầu cãi cọ xem kẻ nào phải làm việc vào Đêm Giáng sinh.”

“Àaa,” tôi nói. “Ra thế.”

Hermione im lặng một thoáng rồi nói thêm, “Chị không hiểu tại sao chúng ta mở cửa vào Đêm Giáng sinh—làm gì có mống khách nào đâu.” Chị rít khẽ. “Chị hỏi Percy thì ảnh lên giọng, ‘Quyền quyết định, Granger, không thuộc về cô’. Dĩ nhiên, anh ta đâu có phải kẻ chết dí ở đây vào Giáng sinh.”

Chất giọng kẻ cả của Hermione cực giống Percy và tôi khúc khích cười. Percy gườm mắt nhìn tôi.

“Có gì vui sao, Potter? Ồ, nếu cậu muốn nhận ca làm Đêm Giáng sinh đến thế, tôi sẽ vui lòng phê duyệt cho.”

Tôi đắn đo một lúc và quyết định rằng một ngày lễ ở chỗ làm cũng không tệ hơn một ngày lễ ở nhà một mình. Nên tôi nói, “Được thôi.”

Và năm đó, Trận chiến đã không xảy ra.

Quả thật, vào Đêm Giáng sinh, hầu như không có ai bước vào cửa hiệu. Không có Percy, người tôi không thể chịu đựng nổi, và đám đông khách hàng, hiệu sách thật yên ắng và ấm cúng—tôi thậm chí yêu thích khoảng thời gian đó. Theo lịch, Snape sẽ ghé cửa hiệu hôm đó, nhưng khi anh không đến vào tám giờ, tôi có lẽ đã buồn bực đôi chút, song không hề ngạc nhiên—sau cùng, ai mà lại nghĩ đến sách vào Giáng sinh cơ chứ?

Anh đến vào 9:30. Anh không mang theo cặp táp và mặc một chiếc áo khoác với cổ áo được dựng lên. Và tóc anh không buộc lại kiểu đuôi ngựa như thường lệ, mà buông xoã trên vai, thật mềm và bóng mượt và dày và tôi chỉ muốn bước đến gần anh để lướt tay theo những lọn tóc anh và phủi bông tuyết bám trên đó. Và tôi quên chào anh.

Anh đi chọn vài cuốn sách như anh vẫn luôn làm thế, và tôi ngồi nguyên trên chiếc ghế đẩu sau quầy thanh toán, sắp xếp lại ngăn kéo dưới bàn. Và tôi nghĩ về thực tế rằng không có ai ở đây ngoại trừ hai chúng tôi, và vì lý do nào đó, ý nghĩ đó khiến một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng tôi.

Tôi không nghe tiếng anh lại gần và tôi suýt nhảy dựng lên khi giọng anh vang lên bên tai, “Họ bắt cậu làm việc vào Giáng sinh?”

Vẻ mặt anh trông thật lạ lùng, không phải vẻ mặt như thường ngày, và tôi thầm tiếc rằng tôi không thể đọc tốt nét mặt anh. Anh gần như đang mỉm cười. 

“Vâng.” Tôi đáp và nhe răng cười đáp lại. Anh nhìn tôi như dò hỏi, và tôi nhận ra tôi đang hành xử như một tên ngớ ngẩn và vội vàng giải thích. “Ừm, không hẳn là họ ép buộc tôi. Tôi tự nguyện. Và đằng nào tôi cũng làm việc mọi ngày thứ Sáu.”

“Thật vậy.” Anh nói, và tôi không biết đó là một câu hỏi hay một lời khẳng định.

Tôi đón lấy những cuốn sách từ anh. Tôi có thể cảm nhận được anh quan sát tôi khi tôi quét mã vạch từng cuốn một và đặt vào trong túi in logo của hiệu sách. Anh lẳng lặng thanh toán và nhận lấy túi sách.

“Giáng sinh an lành, Harry.” Anh nói. Và rời đi trước khi tôi có thể đáp lại.

Mất vài phút tôi mới nhận ra anh để quên ví. Đã quá muộn, tôi sẽ không thể đuổi kịp anh. Tôi tìm thông tin liên lạc trong ví anh—có vài danh thiếp với số điện thoại.

Tôi vô cùng ngại ngùng khi phải gọi cho ai đó tôi không quen, đặc biệt là trong Đêm Giáng sinh, nhưng tôi sẽ còn thấy khó xử hơn nếu phải mang ví của anh về nhà.

Tôi quay số anh. Anh bắt máy gần như lập tức. 

“Vâng.”

“Ừm, Ngài Snape?”

“Tôi nghe.”

“Tôi là, ừm… Harry, từ hiệu sách.” Anh im lặng và tôi thấy mình đỏ mặt. “Ngài để quên ví, và tôi nghĩ rằng…” Tôi cứng người. Thật tình, tôi đang nghĩ gì vậy? Tôi có thể để ví anh lại ở cửa hiệu.

“Quả là vậy.” Một lúc sau, anh nói. “Đã mười giờ, cậu hẳn đã đóng cửa. Có lẽ tôi sẽ đến nhận lại vào ngày Tặng quà.”

“Ngài có thể đến vào tối nay.” Tôi buột miệng, không chút do dự. “Nếu ngài muốn. Tôi sẽ chờ. Không vấn đề gì.”

“Được. Cảm ơn, Harry.” Và anh cúp máy.

Tôi luôn nói trước khi nghĩ. Giờ tôi sẽ không kịp về nhà. Tôi thuê một phòng cách hiệu sách năm mươi lăm phút. Bà chủ không thích tôi về nhà sau mười một giờ. Viễn cảnh ngủ lại hiệu sách một đêm còn dễ chịu hơn điều chờ đón tôi nếu tôi về nhà sau giờ giới nghiêm.

Mười phút sau, Snape bước vào, nhận lại ví và cảm ơn tôi lần nữa. Anh dừng lại ở ngưỡng cửa, quan sát tôi bằng ánh mắt mang vẻ mỉa mai thường trực và hỏi, “Cậu định ở lại đây đêm nay?”

Tôi bỗng lúng túng. Tôi bẽn lẽn cười và thì thầm. “Ừm, thực ra thì, đúng vậy… Đã gần mười giờ rưỡi và tôi không được phép vào nhà sau mười một giờ. Bà chủ nhà sẽ nổi khùng.”

Vẻ mặt anh bỗng trở nên nghiêm túc.

“Tôi hiểu rồi. Hãy chuẩn bị. Rồi đi với tôi.”

“Chuẩn bị gì? Đi đâu?”

“Về nhà tôi, dĩ nhiên rồi.”

Mắt tôi mở to.

“Không, tôi không thể, tôi không muốn quấy phiền ngài.”

“Ngược lại, không hề phiền hà. Nhà tôi ở ngay ngã rẽ đằng kia.”

“Không, ý tôi không phải thế—tôi không muốn ép buộc.”

“Ngớ ngẩn. Lấy áo khoác và đi với tôi.” Anh nhìn tôi như thể tôi là một đứa bé năm tuổi. Tôi lấy đồ của mình và khoá cửa. Và chúng tôi rời đi.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

Trên đường đi, anh không nói lời nào, chỉ sải bước với hai tay đút sâu trong túi áo khoác và mái tóc anh khẽ bay trong gió. Và tôi theo sau anh. Chẳng mấy chốc, chúng tôi dừng lại trước một căn nhà gạch đỏ, và anh mở cửa và để tôi bước vào trước. Bên trong tối om, tôi phải loạng choạng dò đường ở sảnh nhà. Anh bước vào và đóng lại cánh cửa sau chúng tôi. Công tắc đèn bật lên, tôi lóa mắt trong thoáng chốc và khi thị lực của tôi quay lại, Snape đã đang treo áo khoác lên móc. Trang phục anh mặc không hề mang không khí ngày lễ—anh mặc quần len và một chiếc áo sơ mi xám kẻ ca-rô xanh dương.

“Cởi áo khoác và vào trong,” anh nói. “Cậu muốn uống trà chứ?” Tôi ngạc nhiên khi anh mở lời với mình đến nỗi tôi đã không đáp lại.

Anh tỉ mỉ quan sát, đánh giá tôi và khẳng định, “Cậu đói bụng. Tôi sẽ ở trong bếp—cánh cửa đầu tiên bên phải,” và biến mất vào trong căn nhà.

Tôi cởi áo khoác và treo lên móc áo, cạnh một chiếc áo khoác khác—một chiếc áo khoác của phụ nữ, kiểu dáng hơi cũ. Nhìn quanh, tôi nhận ra vài đôi giày nữ. Có vẻ như tôi sắp gặp Bà Snape. Thật lạ lùng khi chị ấy vẫn chưa xuất hiện.

Khi tôi bước vào trong bếp, Snape đang ngâm cứu chiếc tủ lạnh.

“Tôi có gà tây, thịt bò nướng, pudding Giáng sinh và cải Brussel. Cậu muốn dùng gì?”

“Ưm—”

“Tôi đề xuất món gà tây,” anh nói tiếp, không đợi câu trả lời của tôi, “và cậu có thể ăn bao nhiêu tuỳ thích. Cậu sẽ có bánh pudding cho món tráng miệng.” Anh lấy gà tây từ tủ lạnh và đặt lên bàn. Tiếp theo là xếp dao nĩa. Không nhìn tôi, anh ra lệnh, “Rửa tay, ngồi xuống, ăn. Tôi sẽ pha trà.”

“Vâng, cảm ơn.” Tôi làm theo. Dường như ở đây không có ai buồn để tâm đến ý kiến của tôi.

Tôi hầu như chỉ ăn bữa ăn sẵn, hiếm khi có dịp thưởng thức thức ăn tại gia đích thực. Món gà tây ngon tuyệt, và tôi thực sự đói khủng khiếp. Để vừa thể hiện lòng biết ơn và cùng lúc thoả mãn trí tò mò, tôi khen, “Chị nhà quả một đầu bếp cừ khôi.”

Anh đang bận pha trà. Không quay lại và cũng không nhìn tôi, anh đáp, “Mẹ tôi nấu, và những món đồ cậu thấy ngoài sảnh là của bà. Tôi chưa kết hôn.”

Kế hoạch moi thông tin một cách tế nhị của tôi rõ ràng đã thảm bại. Tôi quá thẹn và không thể nghĩ ra được điều gì thích hợp hơn ngoài nói, “Xin lỗi.”

Anh hỉnh mũi.

Sự im lặng quá đỗi ngượng nghịu nên tôi hỏi, “Vậy ngài sống cùng mẹ mình?”

“Như cậu thấy.” Anh đặt hai tách trà toả khói xuống bàn và ngồi xuống đối diện tôi. “Nhưng bà ấy ra ngoài tối nay. Bà tránh mặt để tôi có thể tận hưởng một buổi tối yên tĩnh bên đồng nghiệp mình.”

Tôi không thể ngăn mình hỏi, “Vậy tại sao ngài lại dành thời gian với tôi?”

Anh không trả lời. Tôi tưởng như mình đang đỏ mặt lần thứ một tỷ ngày hôm đó.

“Xin lỗi, đó không phải việc của tôi.”

“Thật vậy.” Anh đáp mơ hồ, và lại lần nữa, tôi không chắc liệu đó là một câu hỏi hay một lời khẳng định.

Tôi lặng lẽ hoàn thành bữa tối của mình. Dẫu sao sự im lặng vẫn đỡ ngượng nghịu hơn nhiều so với tình huống tôi sẽ đặt mình vào khi cố gợi chuyện. Anh im lặng quan sát tôi và thi thoảng nhấp trà. Lần đầu tiên trong cả cuộc đời mình, tôi thầm cảm ơn dì ruột tôi vì luôn nhặng xị lên với tất cả những thứ liên quan đến nghi thức bàn ăn. Hay chính xác hơn, tôi và nghi thức bàn ăn của tôi.

Tiếp theo là bánh pudding và trà đặc khủng khiếp. Và rồi Snape đứng dậy và nói. “Đi nào, tôi sẽ chỉ cậu phòng của mình.”

Và chúng tôi đi. Tôi đi theo anh lên cầu thang không được chiếu sáng đến tầng hai. Cả căn nhà đều rất tối, và tôi suýt chút nữa đã xô vào lưng anh khi anh đột ngột dừng lại gần một trong những cánh cửa.

“Đây,” anh nói, “cậu sẽ tìm thấy chăn ga trong tủ. Nếu cậu cần gì, tôi sẽ ở tầng dưới. Nhà vệ sinh ở bên phải, cuối hành lang.” Và anh xoay người rời đi.

“Ngài Snape, tôi…” Tôi lưỡng lự, như lệ thường.

Anh chớp lấy khoảng ngập ngừng của tôi và nói, “Cậu có thể gọi tôi là Severus.”

Tôi sững sờ, và lại lần nữa, tôi xử sự như một thằng ngu, “Tôi có thể gọi ngài là gì?”

“Tôi hiểu rồi,” anh nói. “Nếu vậy, hãy dừng lại ở Snape.”

“Không. Không, không, ngài hiểu nhầm rồi, tôi muốn gọi ngài bằng Severus…” Để chắc chắn, tôi thì thầm, ‘Severus, Severus’ cho chính mình. “Đó là một cái tên… hiếm. Tôi không quen nhanh với những cái tên hiếm. Tôi biết một cô gái, khi tôi đang học cấp hai—” Phải, tôi luôn nói tràng giang mỗi khi tôi bồn chồn, “—cô ấy giới thiệu mình bằng họ cho tất cả mọi người, nói rằng cô ấy thích họ của mình. Và rồi ai đó phát hiện ra tên cô ấy là Nymphadora. Ai mà lại muốn mang cái tên đó cơ chứ? Nếu kẻ nào muốn chọc điên cô ấy, họ chỉ cần réo gọi tên cô và cô sẽ lập tức nổi khùng. Và tôi không bao giờ có thể…” Cả trong hành lang mờ tối, tôi vẫn có thể thấy chân mày anh nhướng lên. Tôi đích thị là một thằng ngu.

“Tôi xin lỗi, tôi không có ý đó… Tôi… Chết tiệt, ký ức đó chỉ chợt ùa về, và Severus—” Tên anh thật đẹp.

“Ừm, thật vậy.” Anh phát ra một âm thanh mà tôi ngỡ là một tiếng cười bị chẹn lại. “Chúc ngủ ngon, Harry.”

“Ừm, Severus?” Tôi gọi khi anh đã bước gần đến cầu thang. “Tôi chỉ muốn cảm ơn ngài. Vô cùng. Và, ưm… Giáng sinh an lành.”

Anh gật đầu và bước xuống hành lang.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**

Khi tôi mặc lại quần jeans cùng áo phông và nhón chân khỏi phòng là gần ba giờ sáng. Tôi hy vọng rằng Severus đã đi ngủ và tôi có thể lén vào bếp mà không bị anh phát giác—tôi đang khát khô cả cổ.

Tôi bước vài bước xuống cầu thang, nhưng rồi nhận ra đèn phòng khách vẫn đang sáng. Severus đang ngồi trên xô-pha, tay cầm một ly rượu, và một chai rượu được đặt trên sàn, gần chân anh. Tôi định bụng trở lên phòng nhưng tôi nghe anh gọi, “Harry?” nên tôi đành bước xuống. “Sao cậu tỉnh giấc?”

“Ưm… Sao ngài vẫn đang thức?”

“Trả lời một câu hỏi bằng một câu hỏi khác là rất thô lỗ.” Anh nhấp rượu. Trong chai chỉ còn chưa đầy một nửa. “Như cậu thấy, tôi đang cố tạo dựng dấu vết của một buổi tối đầy đê mê. Dẫu nếu hàng xóm tôi tọc mạch rằng cậu đã ở đây chứ không phải Alice, mọi nỗ lực của tôi sẽ trôi sông trôi bể. Đám ngồi lê đôi mách.”

Thật lạ lùng khi thấy anh như thế. Severus không có điểm nào giống những kẻ một mình uống đến say mèm mỗi tối, nhưng đó rõ ràng là điều anh đã đang làm trong ba tiếng đồng hồ qua. Tôi hỏi, “Tôi gây rắc rối cho ngài ư?”

Anh bật cười.

“Rắc rối của tôi, Harry, đã bắt đầu từ trước khi cậu được sinh ra. Cậu không dính dáng đến chúng. Và tôi thực sự hy vọng rằng cậu cũng sẽ không.” Anh nhìn tôi trân trân, và tôi không thể nói gì, tôi thậm chí không thể chuyển động. Tôi cảm nhận được ánh mắt anh rơi trên khuôn mặt tôi, trên má tôi, trên môi tôi, trên cằm tôi. Cuối cùng, anh hạ mắt nhìn xuống và nói, “Ngồi xuống?”

Tôi gần như đổ sụp xuống đầu kia của xô-pha.

Anh uống nốt rượu trong ly và với tay lấy chai rượu. “Cậu muốn một ly chứ? Ừmm, có lẽ không. Tôi có thể mời cậu nước ngọt, nước cam, được chứ?”

Tôi không lập tức nhận ra anh đang hỏi tôi. Anh cúi người sát gần tôi và, như lần đầu tiên, tôi sững sờ trước đôi mắt sẫm màu, gần như đen của anh. Và tôi nhận ra rằng anh có những nếp nhăn mờ quanh mắt, và da anh tái nhợt, gần như trong suốt. Và tóc anh thoảng mùi hương của một loại thảo mộc nào đó.

“Harry?” Tôi quan sát môi anh chuyển động, mở ra và khép lại quanh tên tôi. Anh còn nói điều gì đó, nhưng tôi không thể khiến mình lắng nghe. Và đột nhiên, tôi không còn ngửi được hương thảo mộc nữa, và tôi nhận ra Severus đã không còn ở trong phòng. Tôi nhắm mắt và cố lấy lại tỉnh táo để hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Và tôi quyết định đổ lỗi cho một đêm mất ngủ.

Anh quay lại ngay sau đó, cầm theo một ly nước cam. Tôi nhận lấy ly nước và uống vội.

“Cảm ơn ngài.” Bằng cách nào đó, tôi đã quên béng lý do tôi đi xuống.

“Không có gì.”

Trong lúc đó, Severus ngồi xuống xô-pha và rót đầy lại ly rượu của mình. Chúng tôi ngồi trong im lặng. Và rồi anh đột nhiên hỏi, “Harry, cậu thực sự đã xung phong làm ca Đêm Giáng sinh?”

“Vâng, phải.” Tôi nói. “Ý tôi là, đại loại thế. Quản lý Percy gợi ý và tôi đã không từ chối. Tại sao ngài hỏi?”

“Tôi chỉ nghĩ rằng có nhiều cách khác, hấp dẫn hơn, để trải qua Đêm Giáng sinh.”

“Phải. Có lẽ.” Tôi xoay ly thuỷ tinh giữa hai tay mình, quan sát bóng phản chiếu của tôi bị kéo dài ra. Tôi không dám đưa mắt lên, không dám nhìn vào mắt Severus. “Như là uống say một mình giữa đêm khuya.”

Anh bật cười. “Một trong nhiều lựa chọn. Rượu ngon giúp ta thư giãn. Nhưng tôi đã nghĩ về những điều khác khác. Như dành thời gian cùng gia đình hay bạn bè. Hay cùng với một người trẻ đáng mến nào đó.”

“Tôi không có gia đình, bố mẹ tôi đã qua đời từ lâu rồi.”

“Tôi xin lỗi,” anh nói khẽ, gần như một tiếng thì thầm.

“Không sao. Tôi mới một tuổi khi họ mất, tôi thậm chí không nhớ họ. Tôi có họ hàng, ở Surrey, tôi đã từng sống với họ. Nhưng thành thật mà nói, tôi không thực sự muốn gặp họ, và họ hẳn cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì nếu tôi xuất hiện vào Giáng sinh. Tôi không có nhiều bạn bè ở đây, tôi chỉ mới chuyển đến—gần như chỉ có những người cùng làm ở hiệu sách. Nhưng mọi người đều có kế hoạch của họ, và dẫu sao tôi cũng không muốn ép buộc ai! Và những cô gái chẳng bao giờ thực sự thích tôi.”

Qua khoé mắt mình, tôi thấy Severus nâng ly lên môi. Tôi chợt hối hận về những điều tôi vừa nói—chúng vẽ nên một bức tranh tương đối thảm hại. Và tôi cũng cảm nhận được anh đang quan sát tôi, và tôi thấy lúng túng, và hai má tôi nóng ran và tôi sợ hãi phải bắt gặp ánh mắt anh. Tôi hỏi, “Còn ngài?”

Anh im lặng. Và rồi anh uống cạn ly rượu trong một hơi và nói, “Cậu không nghĩ rằng đã hơi quá muộn để ngồi đây? Giờ đi ngủ đã qua quá lâu rồi, cho cả hai chúng ta.”

“Có lẽ.” Thực ra, tôi thấy bị xúc phạm đôi chút. Nhưng lại lần nữa, tôi là ai cơ chứ, để anh phải chia sẻ bí mật của mình? Nên tôi đứng dậy và nói, “Chúc ngủ ngon.”

Và tôi trở lại phòng mình.

Tôi chỉ mới dợm bước lên cầu thang nhập nhoạng tối thì Severus tắt điện phòng khách, và trước mắt tôi bỗng tối mù. Tôi dừng lại để chờ cho mắt mình quen với bóng tối, nhưng tôi nghe tiếng bước chân của anh đằng sau nên tôi tiếp tục vừa dùng chân dò bậc thang vừa bước lên. Đến bậc cuối cùng, tôi vấp ngã.

Tôi cảm nhận được hai cánh tay anh ôm lấy tôi, và thay vì ịn mặt lên sàn, tôi đột nhiên thấy mình bị ép vào Severus. Vài giọt nước từ ly thuỷ tinh tôi đã lơ đãng cầm theo đổ lên áo phông của tôi. Hương nước cam quyện với hương thảo mộc từ tóc anh và mùi hương của vang đỏ phả ra từ môi anh khi anh thì thầm, gần như vào tai tôi, “Cẩn thận.” Tôi rùng mình và nghĩ rằng môi anh hẳn cũng sẽ có vị như vang đỏ. Tôi giải thoát mình, gạt đi thôi thúc đột ngột muốn kiểm chứng, và lẩm bẩm một điều vô nghĩa nào đó. Và chỉ đến khi đã ở sau cánh cửa đóng chặt, tôi mới có thể hít thở. 


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

Hermione đến để thông báo rằng tôi đã bị đuổi việc. Và Ông Russell nói rằng hàng xóm đã nhiều lần than phiền về tôi. Cả hai rộng lượng đợi đến ngày hôm sau mới cho tôi biết những tin này và hỏi tôi chuyện gì đã xảy ra. 

Hermione bụm tay che miệng và nhìn tôi, mắt rưng rưng, và rồi chị nói rằng chị đã xin Percy cho tôi thêm một cơ hội nữa nhưng anh ta đã từ chối. Tôi không bận tâm.

Ông Russell nói rằng ông ấy vui lòng để tôi tiếp tục sống ở đây thêm một thời gian nữa, nhưng sắp đến cuối tháng và những người thuê khác đang đe doạ sẽ dọn ra nếu tôi không đi khỏi, và ông không thể làm gì khác, và tôi cần hiểu và không nghĩ xấu cho ông. Tôi không—tôi không bận tâm.

Hermione lập tức mời tôi về ở tạm nhà chị, chị cương quyết và chị nói chị sẽ giúp tôi thu dọn đồ đạc. Chị làm hầu như mọi việc, thậm chí cả đặt xe chuyển nhà. Chị giúp tôi rất nhiều, nhưng khi đó tôi đã không thực sự cảm ơn chị. Tôi đã không thực sự hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra. 

Vậy là tôi bắt đầu sống ở nhà Hermione. Ron, bạn trai chị, không quá hài lòng về điều này nhưng anh ta bấm bụng chịu đựng. Tôi có lẽ đã gây cho chị vô cùng nhiều phiền toái, mọi thứ về sau trở nên vô cùng rối rắm, nhưng vào thời điểm đó, tôi không hề nhận ra. Tôi không thể nghĩ về bất cứ điều gì, ngoại trừ sự thật rằng Severus đã qua đời còn tôi, bằng một sự ngẫu nhiên lạ kỳ nào đó, vẫn ở đây.

Tôi không rời căn phòng, không nói chuyện với bất cứ ai, hầu như không ăn gì và hầu như không ngủ vào ban đêm. Đôi lần, Hermione cố thuyết phục tôi đi gặp bác sĩ, và tôi cho rằng có lẽ chị đúng.

Hồ như một vài tuần trôi qua, và rồi một tối nọ, tỉnh giấc từ một cơn mơ chập chờn, tôi nghe tiếng Ron và Hermione cãi cọ trong phòng ngủ của họ. Ron gắt gỏng, “Tình trạng này còn tiếp diễn đến bao giờ? Cậu ta sẽ sống cùng chúng ta đến khi nào? Anh biết cậu ta là bạn em, nhưng cũng vừa vừa phai phải chứ! Chúng ta đã rất tử tế, nhưng cũng nên tống cậu ta vào bệnh viện thôi!”

“Anh đừng hàm hồ. Cậu ấy cần thêm chút thời gian nữa, cậu ấy sẽ thông suốt, và—”

“Không, cậu ta sẽ không! Thêm chút thời gian nữa—và cả anh và em đều sẽ phát rồ! Anh còn phải chịu đựng những cơn rên rỉ điên khùng lúc nửa đêm của cậu ta đến bao giờ?”

“Ron, anh nên tự xấu hổ về mình! Cậu ấy đã mất người mình yêu, em không thể tưởng tượng được cậu ấy đang chịu đựng thế nào—”

“Thêm vài đêm nữa và em sẽ không cần tưởng tượng. Chính em sẽ được trải nghiệm. Em nghĩ rằng anh có thể chịu được bao lâu nữa mà không ngủ?”

Họ cãi cọ thêm hồi lâu nữa, nhưng tôi không còn lắng nghe. Đó là lần đầu tiên kể từ khi Severus qua đời, tôi nhận ra rằng tôi phải tiếp tục—mà không có anh. Rằng anh đã đi xa, rằng Trái Đất không rơi khỏi quỹ đạo và bầu trời không sập xuống, rằng cuộc sống của mọi người vẫn tiếp tục, trừ tôi.

Ngày hôm sau tôi rà qua một lượt vài quảng cáo tuyển người và gọi đến số điện thoại đầu tiên tôi tim thấy. Họ cần bồi bàn và hẹn tôi đến phỏng vấn. Họ nhận tôi và thông báo rằng tôi có thể bắt đầu ngay lập tức. Tối cùng ngày, tôi tìm được một căn hộ mới, hay đúng hơn là một căn phòng, chính là nơi tôi đang sống. Nó hoá ra khá giống căn hộ cũ của tôi. Khác chăng chủ nhà là một người đàn ông, và ông ta không bận tâm tôi về nhà lúc mấy giờ.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

Đêm đó, tại nhà Severus, tôi đã không thể ngủ. Tôi rời đi từ sáng sớm, sau khi lẩm bẩm câu gì đó tương đối giống một lời cảm ơn.

Và ngay đêm hôm sau, tôi mơ về anh. Anh nhìn thẳng vào tôi, môi anh phát âm tên tôi, và mùi hương từ mái tóc anh dường như khiến tôi mụ mị. 

Và rồi, những đêm sau nữa, tôi lại mơ, lại mơ, lại mơ. Tôi hy vọng rằng theo thời gian, những giấc mơ rồi sẽ ngừng lại, nhưng nhiều tuần trôi qua và chúng vẫn tiếp diễn. Tôi nhận ra rằng tôi không thể gặp anh, rằng tôi thậm chí không thể chịu được ánh mắt anh. Bởi vậy, hai thứ Sáu liên tiếp, tôi nhờ Hermione làm thay ca của mình.

Tối ngày thứ Sáu thứ hai, chị gọi cho tôi.

“Harry, chuyện gì đang xảy ra? Hôm nay ông ấy hỏi thăm em.”

“Ai cơ?” Tôi hỏi, dẫu tôi biết chính xác chị đang nói về ai.

“Snape.”

Và tôi không biết phải phản ứng thế nào. “Chị đã trả lời thế nào?”

“Rằng em đã bị người ngoài hành tinh bắt cóc.”

“Sao cơ?”

“Thật tình, Harry, em nghĩ chị sẽ nói gì? Sự thật, dĩ nhiên rồi. Rằng em nhờ chị làm thay ca của mình.”

“Chuyện gì tiếp theo?”

Chị bật cười. “Em nghĩ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra? Như thường lệ, ông ấy thanh toán tiền, nhận sách và rời đi.”

“Em hiểu rồi.” Tôi nói. “Cảm ơn chị.”

Chúng tôi chào tạm biệt nhau và tôi cúp máy.

Severus hỏi thăm tôi. Nhiều khi, tôi ngỡ anh thậm chí không nhận ra sự hiện diện của tôi trong hiệu sách. Và giờ anh hỏi thăm tôi. Và anh hẳn đang nghĩ rằng tôi đang lảng tránh anh. Đó là sự thật, tôi thực sự đang tránh mặt anh, nhưng—nhưng tôi không muốn Severus biết điều đó. Tôi quyết định rằng tôi chắc chắn sẽ làm ca ngày thứ Sáu tới.

Đó là đầu tháng Hai, và Percy quyết định rằng chúng tôi cần trang trí hiệu sách cho ngày Valentine. Tôi được giao nhiệm vụ dán trái tim giấy lên cửa sổ. Ban đầu, tôi chẳng mấy bận tâm, nhưng khi vài người qua đường dừng lại để ngó nghiêng, tôi thấy mình như một thằng ngốc.

Tôi cố ngó lơ bất cứ kẻ nào lướt ngang bên ngoài và chỉ nhận ra Severus khi anh đã ở chính diện tầm mắt tôi. Anh đang bước qua, tay giữ cổ áo khoác dựng lên. Anh nhìn về phía tôi và ánh mắt chúng tôi chạm nhau, và anh lập tức ngoảnh mặt đi, thậm chí không gật đầu chào, như thể tôi cũng chẳng hơn gì một món đồ bất kỳ bày sau ô cửa kính. Tôi dõi theo anh qua cửa sổ đến khi anh đã khuất tầm mắt. Và rồi tôi đột nhiên nhận ra tôi phải bắt kịp anh.

Tôi lao ra ngoài đường.

“Severus!”

Tôi thấy anh cứng người, và rồi chầm chậm quay lại. Một cơn gió quét qua làm tóc tôi loà xoà trên mắt, và giờ tôi phải giữ chặt đám trái tim giấy ngu ngốc bằng cả hai tay bởi tôi đã không nghĩ ra mà để chúng lại trong cửa hiệu. Severus vẫn nắm cổ áo khoác, và một vài lọn tóc lạc của anh khẽ bay trong gió. Tôi bước lại gần anh, có lẽ quá gần. Tôi thấy anh hầu như mỗi ngày trong những giấc mơ của mình, nhưng đã một tháng tôi mới nhìn anh bằng xương bằng thịt. Và lúc này đây, vì lý do nào đó, tôi không thể khiến mình ngừng nhìn anh. Anh có một nếp nhăn giữa hai chân mày, một nếp nhăn rất nhỏ, và tôi đã chưa bao giờ nhận ra nó.

“Harry?”

Giọng anh đem tôi về lại thực tại. Tôi nhận ra tôi không biết tại sao tôi gọi giữ anh lại, hay tôi đã định nói gì. Và thay vì nghĩ kỹ lưỡng hơn, tôi buột miệng nói cho anh sự thật.

“Tôi đã không gặp ngài một thời gian dài.”

Nếu anh ngạc nhiên, anh đã không để lộ ra. Và tôi vô cùng xấu hổ nên tôi cụp mắt nhìn xuống.

“Ý-Ý tôi là, tôi đã không đi làm một thời gian dài, bởi vì…” Tôi ra sức lục lọi một lý do nào đó mà ít nhất có vẻ hợp lý, nhưng tôi không thường nhạy bén trong suy nghĩ. “Tôi bị ốm. Nhưng thứ Sáu này, tôi nhất định sẽ ở hiệu sách.”

Anh lặng im, và mỗi giây trôi qua tình huống lại trở nên ngu ngốc hơn. Và đám trái tim giấy dập dờn trong gió không giúp tôi bớt ngượng nghịu. Tôi lẩm nhẩm, “Nhưng ngài đâu có bận tâm, phải không? Tôi xin lỗi, tôi—”

Anh đặt tay mình lên vai tôi và nói, “Tôi hiểu, Harry. Không sao cả.”

Và anh mỉm cười với tôi bằng một bên khóe miệng nhếch lên.

“Giờ hãy trở vào trong, bằng không cậu sẽ thực sự ốm.”

Rồi tôi đi vào. Khi tôi quay người nhìn về ngã rẽ, anh vẫn đang đứng đó, dõi theo tôi.

Và ngày hôm sau, tôi ốm thật.


	10. Chapter 10

**X.**

Tôi nằm bẹp trên giường trong hai ngày. Ngày thứ ba là thứ Sáu. Nước mũi tôi vẫn tèm lem và cổ họng tôi vẫn đau rát. Nhưng tôi không thể không đến làm sau những gì mình đã nói. Trước khi rời nhà, tôi nhìn bóng mình trong gương. Hình ảnh phản chiếu thật thê thảm: mắt tôi đỏ ngầu và mũi tôi thì sưng tấy.

Tôi nghĩ Hermione sẽ tức khắc thuyết phục tôi về nhà, nhưng chị không nói gì, chỉ nhìn tôi bằng một ánh mắt lạ lùng và khuyên tôi cẩn thận không đụng trúng Percy. Và tôi xoay xở để làm được điều đó nhiều giờ, gần như cả ngày, cho đến khi anh ta cuối cùng cũng lùng tìm tôi giữa các giá sách.

“Potter, cậu làm cái quái gì ở đây trong bộ dạng này thế hả?”

“Bộ dạng thế nào?” Tôi hỏi, dẫu tôi biết chính xác tối nay tôi trông hệt như khi rời căn hộ.

Percy nổi đóa. Anh ta nói rằng đây không phải bệnh viện, và rằng anh ta đang tử tế với tôi hết sức, tôi nên dưỡng bệnh ở nhà, tránh xa mọi người khác, và rằng tôi nên rời khỏi hiệu sách ngay lập tức. Và tôi nói rằng tôi không thể.

“Không thể? Ý cậu là gì?” Percy gầm lên. “Thu dọn đồ và về nhà, và tôi không muốn thấy cậu ở đây cho đến khi cậu đã khỏe lại.”

Tôi tuyệt đối không thể rời đi, ít nhất không phải ngay lúc này—chỉ còn mười lăm phút nữa. Tôi mải mê cự nự với Percy đến nỗi tôi đã không nhận ra Severus. Anh đi ngang qua với một chồng sách và chỉ nói, “Tôi tán thành với Anh Weasley, và cậu thực sự nên về nhà.”

Percy đắc chí nhìn tôi và tôi không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài thu dọn đồ. Khi tôi trở ra, Severus đã đi khỏi. Tôi thấy hết sức bực bội. Điều đó thật ngớ ngẩn. Sau cùng, Percy đâu phải người khiến tôi ốm, và anh ta cũng không ép tôi lết xác đến hiệu sách hay cho tôi lý do để nghĩ rằng anh chẳng chút để tâm, nhưng tôi vẫn không thể ngừng bực tức. Tôi không chào tạm biệt ai và lao khỏi hiệu sách như một viên đạn rời nòng.

Severus đứng bên mép vỉa hè, anh đang vẫy gọi taxi. Khi tôi vừa bước ra, anh quay lại.

“Thật tình, Harry, tôi không đáng để cậu chịu khổ.” Anh nói, giọng mỉa mai. Nhưng mắt anh ẩn chứa vẻ lo lắng. Hoặc có thể không, tôi không thực sự giỏi đọc nét mặt ai.

Tôi chưa kịp nói lời nào thì một chiếc taxi đã đỗ lại ở lề đường. Severus mở cửa và nói, “Lên xe.”

“Gì cơ? Tại sao?”

“Để. Về. Nhà.” Anh giải thích, như thể tôi là một đứa bé lên năm.

“Tại sao? Tôi hoàn toàn có thể đi về bằng tàu điện ngầm.”

“Harry, lên xe đi. Làm ơn.” Và anh lại nhìn tôi, hệt như cái cách anh đã nhìn tôi Đêm Giáng sinh, và tôi bỗng thấy mình như một thằng nhóc học trò được yêu cầu mang theo nhật ký. Tôi làm theo. Severus vào xe sau tôi và đóng cửa lại.

“Chúng ta đi đâu?” Tài xế hỏi.

Sau một khoảng lặng dài, tôi nhận ra ông đang hỏi tôi, và tôi nói địa chỉ nhà của mình. Và chiếc xe lăn bánh.

Tôi đã không thực sự hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, nhưng tôi không dám hỏi. Severus ngồi cạnh tôi, lưng anh thẳng tắp, cặp xách đặt trên đùi và mắt anh nhìn trân trân con đường trước mặt. Tôi lén nhìn anh. Anh có một nốt ruồi nhỏ màu nâu sẫm trên vành tai phải.

Cuối cùng, chúng tôi đến nơi. Severus trả tiền tài xế trước khi tôi kịp cự lại. Chúng tôi bước xuống xe, và tôi bối rối nhìn anh. Anh nói, “Đừng nói rằng cậu cũng không được phép đưa khách về nhà.”

Tôi không nghĩ rằng Bà Paxley (chủ nhà trọ của tôi) sẽ bận tâm tôi đưa ai về, miễn tôi không phá đám bà giữa chương trình phim dài tập hay ra vào sau mười một giờ, nhưng tôi đáp, “Không biết. Tôi chưa bao giờ thử.”

“Tôi hiểu.”

Và chúng tôi lên tầng năm. Tôi mở khóa và chúng tôi bước vào. Lòng trĩu nặng bởi niềm hổ thẹn đang chờ đón tôi, tôi thì thầm, “Ngài cần, ừm, cởi giày, và mang theo chúng.” Severus không nói gì, nhưng tôi thấy cần giải thích. “Bà Paxley không thích giày để bừa ngoài hành lang, tôi hay bất cứ ai. Và bà ấy cũng không thích người ta đi giày vào trong nhà.” 

Phòng tôi là một mớ bề bộn khủng khiếp sau hai ngày ốm. Cạnh giường tôi là một núi giấy ăn đã dùng. Tôi cố nhớ lại lần cuối cùng tôi thấy xấu hổ đến thế là khi nào, nhưng tôi không thể. Severus cởi áo khoác và treo lên một chiếc móc áo, đặt giày và cặp xách của mình trên tấm thảm cạnh cửa ra vào và hỏi, “Cậu đã khám bác sĩ chưa?”

Tôi nhận ra tôi vẫn đang mặc áo khoác và tay tôi vẫn đang xách giày. Tôi cởi áo và đáp, “Chưa. Và tôi cũng không định đi. Tôi ghét bác sĩ. Chỉ là một cơn cảm thường thôi.”

“Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy.” Chất giọng anh khiến tôi nghĩ rằng anh rất có thể là một bác sĩ.

Như đọc được suy nghĩ của tôi, anh nói, “Tôi có chứng chỉ y khoa. Nhưng bởi tôi không làm nghề, hãy coi như lời tuyên bố của cậu không áp dụng cho tôi.”

Tôi toan xin lỗi anh, nhưng anh đã cướp lời. “Lần cuối cậu cặp nhiệt độ là khi nào?”

Tôi trả lời rằng tôi đã không cặp nhiệt độ, và tôi thậm chí không có nhiệt kế. Severus đảo mắt. Và anh thở dài một tiếng. Rồi anh đặt tay lên trán tôi và cảm giác từ những ngón tay mát lạnh của anh thật tuyệt vời, và anh nhấc tay ra quá vội vã. Tôi tự hỏi liệu tóc anh vẫn thoảng hương thảo mộc, nhưng tôi chẳng mong có thể kiểm chứng với cái mũi tắc nghẹt của mình.

“Cậu bị sốt.” Anh nói. “Lại đây, đứng dưới đèn.”

Tôi răm rắp tiến đến vị trí bên dưới đèn trần. Severus dùng cả hai tay áp hai bên để ấn nhẹ đầu tôi ra sau, và những ngón tay mát lạnh của anh chôn vào trong tóc tôi. Cảm giác quá tuyệt vời, có lẽ tôi thực sự bị sốt.

“Há miệng ra.”

Tôi hỏi tại sao.

“Harry, vì Chúa, cậu chưa từng khám bác sĩ sao?”

Tôi chợt nhận ra anh đang làm gì, và tôi mở miệng. Anh đang tìm kiếm thứ gì đó, và tôi bỗng thấy mình thật ngu ngốc. Rồi anh buông tay ra và nói, “Ít nhất họng cậu trông cũng không quá tệ.”

Và rồi anh hỏi tôi về những triệu chứng khác mà tôi có ngoài sổ mũi và sốt, và tôi phải chịu đựng năm phút đồng hồ đầy hổ thẹn để tường trình cho anh về những cơn ho và đau váng đầu. Hài lòng với kết quả, anh nói, “Thay quần áo và lên giường nằm. Tôi sẽ quay lại ngay. Cậu không phiền nếu tôi mượn chìa khóa chứ?”

Tôi không phiền, và anh mặc áo khoác, cầm lấy cặp xách và rời đi.

Khi anh vắng mặt, tôi cố thu dọn để căn phòng trông chỉn chu hơn chút đỉnh, chí ít là thủ tiêu núi giấy ăn vào thùng rác và nhồi nhét đám quần áo vung vãi bừa bộn vào ngăn tủ. Rồi tôi thay đồ ngủ và trèo lên giường. Đầu tôi bắt đầu váng vất đến buồn nôn.

Severus quay lại khoảng hai mươi phút sau.

“Bà… Paxley?” Tôi nghe anh hỏi. “Bà không phiền lòng nếu tôi mượn căn bếp chứ?”

Tôi không có ý niệm nào liệu bà ấy sẽ phản ứng ra sao.

Lần tiếp theo Severus trở lại, đầu tôi đã đau nhức dữ dội. Anh nói tôi ngồi dậy, và tôi gần như không thể ngồi thẳng lưng. Rồi anh đưa lên môi tôi một cốc nước đang bốc hơi chứa một thứ chất lỏng màu nâu sền sệt. Tôi rùng mình.

“Đây là gì?” Tôi hỏi.

“Nước thuốc. Từ thảo mộc.”

“Loại thảo mộc nào?”

“Harry, uống đi. Đừng lo, không phải chất độc.”

Tôi nhấp một ngụm.

“Nó không ngon hơn vẻ bề ngoài.” Tôi thông báo cho Severus. Anh bĩu môi và nói rằng tôi đang cư xử như một đứa trẻ lên năm. Tôi cự lại rằng không phải. Và tôi uống đến giọt cuối cùng để chứng minh điều đó.

Tôi lập tức thấy vô cùng buồn ngủ. Severus nói rằng đó là do tác dụng của nước thuốc, rằng ngày mai tôi sẽ thấy khỏe hơn. Và tôi quyết định rằng tôi tin anh. Rồi tôi chìm vào giấc ngủ.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.**

Tôi đứng yên và một mùi hương đăng đắng bao bọc lấy tôi. Rồi tôi quay đầu lại, và nhận ra Severus đang đứng sau lưng tôi. Tôi tiến lại gần anh và luồn tay qua tóc anh. Tóc anh thật mềm. Tôi hít sâu, không khí thấm đẫm mùi hương từ mái tóc anh.

“Severus. Ngài có mùi ngon lành quá.”

Môi anh hầu như không chuyển động, nhưng tôi có thể nghe được rõ ràng sự ngần ngừ trong giọng anh. “Ừmm. Cảm ơn.”

Và tôi tỉnh giấc.

Severus đang ngồi trên ghế, cách tôi chừng hơn sải tay và cầm trên tay một cuốn sách. Mắt anh dõi nhìn tôi từ bên dưới hàng chân mày hơi nhướng lên. Anh mặc quần màu xám, sơ mi trắng, cùng áo vest màu xanh biển có họa tiết hình thoi xám. Và anh không đeo cà-vạt.

“Chào buổi sáng, Harry.”

Tôi nhìn anh trân trân hồi lâu trước khi có thể hỏi, “Ngài đang làm gì ở đây?” Phải, một lời chào lịch sự khủng khiếp.

Tôi kinh hoàng rà soát lại ký ức mình, liệu có phải tôi đã nói mê, và, nếu đúng vậy, tôi có nói đủ to và đủ rõ để Severus nghe được; liệu giọng anh trong giấc mơ của tôi chỉ là một giọng nói trong giấc mơ của tôi, hay anh đã nghe được và đáp lại tôi; và nếu là tình huống sau, anh đang nghĩ gì, và liệu có phải anh sắp tra hỏi tôi vừa nói cái quái gì?

Nhưng anh chỉ nhìn đồng hồ và nói, “Chào buổi chiều thì đúng hơn. Đã quá một giờ rưỡi. Tôi đến đây lúc mười giờ.”

Tôi nhận ra đã đến lúc mình nên ngừng đỏ mặt.

“Làm sao ngài vào được?”

“Bà Paxley mở cửa cho tôi.”

“Ngài đã bấm chuông?” Tôi trợn mắt, kinh hoàng. Bà Paxley ghét cay ghét đắng bị làm phiền khi bà xem ti-vi từ chín giờ sáng đến chín giờ tối. Tôi nhìn Severus một lượt để tìm xem trên người anh có vết thương nào hệ trọng không. Anh trông như hoàn toàn lành lặn và thậm chí trên mặt anh còn đeo một vẻ giễu cợt.

“Tôi gọi điện. Tôi thường làm thế khi cửa khóa và tôi cần đi vào.”

“Bà Paxley… không quá bực bội với ngài chứ? Xin lỗi, tôi đáng ra đã nên cảnh báo ngài.”

“Ngược lại. Bà ấy là một quý bà ngọt ngào.”

Tôi trợn mắt. Ngọt ngào? Lần nọ, khi tôi quên chìa khóa, bà ấy chỉ thiếu điều xé xác tôi!

Severus đứng dậy. “Cậu thấy sao?”

Tôi ngẫm nghĩ một lúc và quyết định rằng tôi thấy rất khỏe. Đầu tôi không đau nhức, và tôi không sốt và tôi lại có thể ngửi được.

“Thức uống đó tuyệt quá,” tôi nói. “Tôi nghĩ tôi đã khỏe hơn rồi.”

“Ý cậu là món nước thuốc đó? Phải, một phương thuốc vô cùng hữu hiệu. Mẹ tôi thường nấu cho tôi khi còn nhỏ, nó luôn giúp tôi khỏi bệnh nhanh hơn bất cứ loại thuốc nào. Bà nói rằng bí quyết nằm ở việc nó được nấu bằng tình yêu.” Anh ngừng lại và nhìn tôi. Và anh nói thêm. “Nhưng dĩ nhiên, tất cả là nhờ sự kết hợp hài hòa các loại thảo mộc.” 

“Hồi nhỏ, dì tôi thường cho tôi uống thuốc. Có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao tôi luôn bệnh rất dai. Dì ấy không thực sự…” Đó là khi tôi nhận ra tôi đang lảm nhảm vô nghĩa. “Ý tôi là, ừm, là món… nước thuốc của ngài tốt hơn bất cứ liều thuốc nào. Cảm ơn ngài.”

Severus không nói gì thêm. Anh rút ra một chiếc nhiệt kế từ giá lửng phía trên giường tôi, thứ tôi chắc như đinh đóng cột là đã không ở đấy trước đó. Và anh yêu cầu tôi cặp nhiệt độ. Thân nhiệt tôi đã bình thường lại.

Và rồi anh nấu bữa sáng cho tôi. Như thể không có gì xảy ra. Như thể cả đời mình, anh đã không làm gì ngoài chiên trứng và nướng bánh mì cho mọi người. Thực ra tôi hầu như không bao giờ ăn sáng. Tôi đã mất thói quen đó từ khi còn là một đứa trẻ—riêng ký ức về Dudley phun phè phè cháo của nó là đủ để tôi mất cảm giác thèm ăn. Và chưa ai từng nấu bữa sáng dành riêng cho tôi.

Thực ra, cũng chưa ai từng nấu nước thuốc cho tôi. Và chưa ai từng ngồi bên tôi nhiều giờ, chờ tôi tỉnh giấc. Hay đưa tôi về nhà bằng taxi khi tôi ốm. Và tôi chưa bao giờ mơ nhiều đến thế mỗi đêm. Ôi quỷ thần ơi.

Và rồi anh đưa tôi món thuốc vô cùng thần kỳ nhưng cũng vô cùng kinh dị của anh.

Rồi anh nói rằng anh phải đi, và rằng anh sẽ lại ghé qua vào ngày mai để nấu cho tôi một mẻ mới—rằng tôi cần uống khi nó mới được nấu xong. Và rằng đến thứ Hai, tôi có lẽ sẽ bình phục hoàn toàn và có thể đi làm.

“Ngài đã dành quá nhiều thời gian cho tôi, tôi sẽ ổn thôi.” Tôi nói khi anh chuẩn bị ra về. Anh lắc đầu.

“Không hề. Hơn nữa, phần do tôi mà cậu bị cảm. Và cậu rõ ràng không thể tự chăm sóc mình.”

Tôi thấy bị xúc phạm.

“Ý ngài là sao? Tôi không thể? Tôi sống một mình, và đã tự chăm sóc mình rất tốt sáu tháng qua!”

Severus mỉm cười và nhìn tôi theo cái cách người ta nhìn một đứa bé năm tuổi khi nó tuyên bố rằng mình đã tự học viết được chữ ‘a’. Tôi không thích anh nhìn tôi như thể tôi là một đứa trẻ, nhưng ánh mắt anh ấm áp đến nỗi tôi đã quên giận anh.

“Xin lỗi, Harry. Tôi không muốn khiến cậu thấy bị xúc phạm. Nhưng dẫu sao, cũng không tệ khi ít nhất đôi lần, ai đó thay cậu chăm sóc mình, phải không?”

Và anh rời đi.

Và tôi sẽ hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh trước thứ Hai, và tôi sẽ có thể đi làm. Tôi sẽ hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh, điều đó thật tuyệt vời. Và tôi không cần nuối tiếc rằng một ai đó sẽ không còn lý do để tiếp tục chăm sóc tôi.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII.**

Tôi cố không nghĩ về anh ban ngày. Những đêm dài là quá đủ. Tôi mơ về anh mỗi đêm. Những giấc mơ khiến tôi sợ chìm vào giấc ngủ và không muốn tỉnh dậy.

Tôi đến gặp bác sĩ trị liệu tâm lý. Chỉ một vài lần—Hermione khăng khăng, chị nghĩ rằng tôi cần sự giúp đỡ. Tôi đoán rằng tôi cần. Nhưng người duy nhất có thể giúp tôi đã không còn trên thế gian này.

Bác sĩ trị liệu của tôi là một người phụ nữ bé nhỏ, đậm người, và đeo kính. Và sau khi tôi buột miệng nói với bà rằng tôi không muốn tỉnh dậy, bà quyết định rằng tôi có ‘xu hướng tự tử’ và kể từ đó câu chuyện chỉ trở nên tồi tệ. Tôi không bao giờ đến gặp bà lần nữa.

Sau cùng, tôi không muốn tự tử, không thực sự. Tôi không muốn chết. Có lẽ bởi tận cùng, tôi vẫn không tin và tôi vẫn hy vọng. Điều đó thật ngu ngốc, tôi biết. Nhưng tôi thấy ngập tràn hạnh phúc trong vài giây mỗi sáng, ngay sau khi tôi tỉnh dậy, khi tôi vẫn chưa nhận ra mình đơn độc trong một căn hộ lạnh lẽo, tĩnh lặng, xa lạ, khi tôi chưa thể nhớ bất cứ điều gì ngoại trừ giấc mơ mà ở đó, tôi đã trò chuyện với anh, hôn anh, ôm anh và cảm nhận hơi ấm từ cơ thể anh, và vài giây ngắn ngủi đó ngăn tôi ngừng hy vọng. Vài giây ngắn ngủi đó là thứ giữ tôi sống. Tôi không thể mất cả chúng; điều đó quá đau đớn.

Tôi cố không nghĩ về anh ban ngày. Tôi không hề nghĩ về anh khi tôi gấp khăn theo cách anh đã dạy tôi—bốn lần theo chiều dọc rồi gập hai đầu vào giữa—trước khi tôi xếp chúng vào ngăn kéo. Tôi không hề nghĩ về anh khi tôi hết giờ làm và về nhà và cẩn thận treo quần áo trong tủ. Tôi không hề nghĩ về anh khi tôi xếp sách mới trên giá theo thứ tự chữ cái, theo tác giả và tựa sách. Những điều đó đến với tôi một cách tự nhiên.

Bác sĩ trị liệu tâm lý, tôi đã quên tên bà, nói rằng đây là cách tôi tạo dựng ‘một ảo giác về sự yên bình và thân mật’. Có lẽ bà đúng. Bà cũng nói rằng tôi cần sắp xếp lại đồ đạc của anh, rằng nó sẽ giúp tôi chấp nhận chuyện đã xảy ra. Nhưng tôi không thể.

Đồ dùng của anh vẫn nằm nguyên trong những chiếc hộp đặt ở góc nhà, và tôi không thể ép mình động đến chúng. Tôi có cảm giác rằng nếu tôi mở chúng ra, mùi hương của anh sẽ tràn ngập căn phòng và tôi sẽ chết ngạt trong đó; những ký ức đọng lại trong những thứ dẫu nhỏ nhất cũng sẽ ập xuống tôi và bóp nát tôi. Tôi không thể lại trở thành một gánh nặng. 

Severus đúng giờ khủng khiếp, và anh rầy la tôi suốt vì luôn trễ giờ và không thể làm đúng theo lịch trình của ngày. Giờ đây, cả anh cũng không thể bắt lỗi tôi. Tôi tỉnh dậy lúc 7:35, tắm lúc 8:00, ăn sáng lúc 8:15 và đi làm lúc 8:30. Tôi mất một tiếng để đến đó và ca của tôi bắt đầu từ 10:00. Tôi về nhà vào khoảng mười một giờ và đi ngủ. Tôi tưởng như mình hoàn toàn làm chủ, biết chính xác tôi sẽ làm gì trong từng phút, và không có thì giờ để nghĩ lan man. Bằng cách đó, ít nhất tôi có thể giữ mình không phát điên.

Nhưng đây là trong những ngày tôi làm việc. Tôi cố gắng làm việc bảy ngày mỗi tuần. Ban đầu, nhà hàng cho phép tôi, dẫu họ nghĩ rằng tôi khùng. Nhưng sau cùng, quản lý nói rằng trông tôi như một bóng ma và tôi sẽ đuổi khách hàng đi và bắt tôi nghỉ ba ngày mỗi tuần. Ông cũng nói rằng nếu tôi cần tiền đến vậy, ông ấy bằng lòng nâng lương cho tôi, miễn tôi không làm đến kiệt sức. Ông ấy là một quản lý tốt bụng. Tốt hơn Percy nhiều.

Ban đầu, tôi ghét phải nghỉ, nhưng rồi tôi dần quen với điều đó. Tôi tìm được một hiệu sách không quá xa nhà, và tôi thường xuyên đến đó để mua sách mới. Chúng giúp tôi giết thời gian những ngày rảnh rỗi. Tôi đã có thẻ khách hàng thường xuyên riêng cho mình. Và gần đây, họ bắt đầu nhận ra tôi và chào, “Chào buổi tối, Harry,” khi tôi đi vào. Một nơi rất tốt, thật sự tốt.

Tôi không hề nghĩ về Severus ban ngày. Và chỉ khi tôi chuẩn bị đi ngủ, tôi mới cho phép mình nghĩ về anh—chỉ đôi chút. Chẳng hạn, hôm nay tôi nhớ rằng tôi tự hào về anh nhường nào. Rất, rất tự hào. Tôi muốn kể với tất cả, với bất cứ ai về anh, và khi chúng tôi cùng nhau rảo bước trên phố, tôi muốn nắm tay anh để mọi người xung quanh tôi biết anh là của tôi và không ai khác. Nhưng Severus không cho phép. Trong tất cả những người quen của tôi, chỉ Hermione biết. Chị nói rằng dĩ nhiên chị đã biết ngay từ đầu, nhưng điều đó không đúng. Tôi vẫn nhớ rõ miệng chị há ra thế nào khi tôi kể với chị mọi chuyện. Tôi không bao giờ kể với bất cứ ai khác. và khi tôi cùng Severus bước dọc con phố, tôi kiềm chế niềm thôi thúc và lén lút phóng ra những tia nhìn đầy tự hào. Tôi vô cùng, vô cùng tự hào. Tôi yêu anh quá nhiều. Tôi yêu anh quá nhiều.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII.**

Sáng thứ Hai, ngay khi tôi đến chỗ làm, Percy tuyên bố rằng tôi phải làm việc vào Chủ nhật cùng Hermione và rằng anh ta sẽ không đổi ý dẫu tôi có phỉnh nịnh anh cỡ nào.

“Tại sao tôi bỗng dưng phỉnh nịnh anh?” Tôi hỏi. “Tôi vẫn thường làm việc vào Chủ nhật, tôi đâu bận tâm.”

“Dĩ nhiên, cậu chẳng có kế hoạch gì cho tối đó,” anh nói, mỉm cười đểu cáng, “nên đâu có cần kì kèo, phải không nào. Tôi thì tôi sẽ không ở đây, bởi—”

“Được thôi,” tôi nói, “không vấn đề gì.” Tôi quay người bỏ đi, nhưng Percy dừng tôi lại.

“Tôi sẽ không ở đây bởi tôi sẽ đi HẸNNN HÒOO.” Bởi anh ta ngân dài từng tiếng của từ ‘hẹn hò’, tôi hoàn toàn tin chắc rằng anh ta sẽ chẳng đi đâu. “Do đó, Hermione sẽ chịu trách nhiệm. Cậu hiểu chưa?”

“Được, không vấn đề gì.” Tôi lẩm nhẩm và bỏ đi, không để Percy có cơ hội thao thao thêm bất cứ chi tiết nào về đời sống cá nhân của anh ta.

“Anh ta bị gì thế không biết?” Hồi sau, tôi hỏi Hermione.

“Sao thế, ảnh cũng huyênh hoang với em về vụ hẹn hò hả?”

“Phải.”

“Hẳn rồi. Giờ bất cứ ai cũng tường tận rằng ảnh sẽ đi hẹn hò.” Chị hỉnh mũi. “Và anh ta bắt chị làm vào ngày Valentine, gã đểu.”

“A, ngày Valentine! Em quên béng mất.”

“Ừm, phải. Harry này?” Hermione nhìn tôi dò xét và tôi nhận ra ngay chị sắp hỏi điều gì. “Em biết đấy, thực ra chị và Ron đã có kế hoạch, và anh ấy sẽ rất bực nếu kế hoạch đổ bể, vậy nên… Vậy nên, em sẽ không phiền nếu chị rời sớm chứ?”

“Chị là người hướng dẫn của em—em cũng đâu thể nói không.” Tôi nhe răng cười. “Hãy đến với Ron của chị đi.”

“Và em sẽ không nói cho Percy?”

“Dĩ nhiên.”

“Harry, em quả là đấng cứu tinh.” Chị ôm tôi và hôn lên má tôi. “Cảm ơn em một tỷ lần!”

Vào sáng Chủ nhật, Percy gọi điện đến để chắc chắn rằng chúng tôi có thể xử lý mọi việc khi không có anh ta, nhưng dĩ nhiên, anh ta chủ yếu chỉ muốn nhắc nhở chúng tôi về lý do tại sao mình nghỉ hôm nay. Hermione đưa điện thoại xa khỏi tai, ra hiệu cho tôi rằng nếu anh ta còn nói nữa là chị sẽ nôn mửa. Tôi biết chính xác ý chị.

Không có nhiều khách hàng, dẫu hôm đó là Chủ nhật.

“Có lẽ bởi hôm nay là Valentine.” Hermione suy đoán.

“Vâng, em đoán thế.”

Chị sẽ rời hiệu sách lúc bảy giờ. Tôi sẽ cần giết thời gian ba tiếng đồng hồ một mình ở đây.

Khi trời nhá nhem tôi, tôi chợt thấy Severus phía bên kia cửa sổ. Và vì lý do nào đó, tôi thấy vô cùng phấn chấn. Lần cuối tôi thấy anh là cách đây một tuần—khi anh ghé thăm tôi Chủ nhật trước. Khi tôi toan ra ngoài để chào anh và nói cảm ơn anh lần nữa, tôi nhận ra anh không đi một mình. Một phụ nữ bước đi cạnh anh, quàng lấy tay anh. Tóc vàng. Rất cao—gần như cao bằng Severus—và tôi nghĩ rằng chị hẳn rất đẹp, nhưng tôi không thực sự nhớ. Anh thì thầm điều gì đó vào tai chị, và chị bật cười khanh khách và đưa tay che miệng. Tôi quay lưng lại và không dõi theo anh qua ô cửa sổ như tôi thường làm. Sau cùng, thật lỗ mãng nếu cứ nhìn chằm chằm người ta. 

  
[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/anastasiamantihora/art/Why-should-I-care-317091693)   
[Art by Anastasia Mant](https://www.deviantart.com/anastasiamantihora/art/Why-should-I-care-317091693) [ihora](https://www.deviantart.com/anastasiamantihora/art/Why-should-I-care-317091693)

Hôm nay là ngày mười bốn tháng Hai, và tại sao không cơ chứ? Chỉ bởi anh chưa lập gia đình, đâu có nghĩa anh sẽ dành ngày này cùng mẹ mình? Điều này cũng tự nhiên thôi. Phải nói là hiển nhiên. Chỉ là, bởi lẽ nào đó, tôi đã không thấy trước được. Và tôi muốn gì cơ chứ? Tôi không muốn gì, bất cứ thứ gì. Tôi chẳng có lý do nào để phiền lòng. Và anh đâu bận tâm—không chút nào. Tại sao anh không thể đi ngang qua ô cửa sổ hiệu sách nơi tôi làm việc tay trong tay với một người phụ nữ? Vì lý do quỷ gì mà anh không làm thế cơ chứ? Mọi thứ đều tuyệt đối bình thường, phải không?

“Harry, có chuyện gì thế?” Hermione hỏi trước khi chị rời đi. “Trông em… lạ quá.”

“Em ư…? Không, không có gì. Em ổn.” Tôi nói. “Mọi thứ đều hoàn hảo.”

Và chị đi khỏi.

Tôi dành những giờ cuối ca làm ngồi sau quầy thanh toán và thưởng cho những vị khách hiếm hoi những cái liếc nhìn khiến họ chạy biến đi như thể bị châm lửa. Tôi biết Percy sẽ lột da tôi nếu anh ta biết được, nhưng tôi không bận tâm, và hơn nữa, Percy cũng không ở đây. Anh ta đang hẹn hò. Và Hermione đang ở cùng Ron. Và cách hiệu sách chừng năm phút đi bộ, Severus có lẽ cũng đang uống vang đỏ cùng người tình tóc vàng của anh và thì thầm điều gì đó vào tai chị ta, và anh thoảng mùi vang cùng thảo mộc.

Chẳng liên quan đến tôi. Tôi chỉ ngồi sau quầy và xua khách hàng đi bằng vẻ mặt cáu kỉnh của mình.

“Nhanh lên, chúng tôi đóng cửa trong năm phút nữa.” Nghe tiếng chuông cửa vang lên ngay trước mười giờ, tôi cấm cẳn quát mà không buồn ngẩng đầu.

“Tôi sẽ nhanh thôi.” Một giọng quen thuộc vang lên.

“Severus?”

Anh đi về phía quầy và tiến lại rất gần. Một cơn gió buốt từ ngoài phố len vào và tôi rùng mình.

“Chào buổi tối, Harry.”

“Ngài nhầm rồi.” Tôi nói, nhìn chăm chăm xuống sàn. Tôi sẽ không nhìn anh. Tôi không muốn, và tôi sẽ không nhìn anh. “Hôm nay không đúng ngày. Và cũng không đúng tuần.”

“Tôi biết.” Tôi nghe như thể anh đang cười. “Tôi chỉ ghé ngang xem liệu có phải cậu làm việc mọi ngày lễ không.”

“Như ngài thấy đấy.” Tôi gắt lên với anh. Không thể tin được là anh đang chế giễu tôi.

“Harry? Có chuyện gì thế?” Anh không còn cười và giọng anh lộ vẻ lo lắng. Tôi biết rằng mình đang cư xử khiếm nhã, và tệ hơn, hoàn toàn không có lý do chính đáng nào, nhưng tôi không sao ngăn mình. Tôi không trả lời.

“Harry, sao vậy?” Tôi yên lặng. “Nhìn tôi, được không?”

“Tại sao tôi phải nhìn ngài?”

Anh lại gần hơn, tôi lập tức cảm nhận được, nhờ mùi hương chết tiệt từ tóc anh, mùi hương tôi gắng sức ngó lơ, trở nên đậm hơn.

“Tôi đã xúc phạm cậu?” Anh hỏi, gần như thì thầm. “Tôi xin lỗi, tôi không cố ý. Tôi chỉ đi ngang qua, nhận ra cậu đang ở đây, nên tôi quyết định rẽ vào.”

Hơi thở anh thoang thoảng hương rượu. Đó hẳn là thứ anh đã uống cùng người tình tóc vàng của mình vài phút trước. Tôi giận sôi. Tôi không hiểu tại sao tôi nổi nóng với anh, và điều đó lại khiến tôi giận dữ hơn. 

“Ồ, thật ư? Ngài đâu có vẻ quan tâm khi ngài đi ngang qua đây trước đó?” Lần đầu tiên trong suốt cuộc đối thoại, tôi ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, chỉ để bắt gặp vẻ mỉa mai thường ngày của anh.

“Vậy ra đó là lý do?” Anh mỉm cười, và tôi không thể ngăn mình băn khoăn điều gì khiến anh vui mừng đến thế. “Đó là Alice, đồng nghiệp của tôi. Cô ấy—”

“Vô cùng xinh đẹp. Ngài thật may mắn hết sức.”

“Harry, tôi e rằng cậu đã hiểu nhầm. Tôi không cho rằng tôi và Alice có thể tiến tới—”

“Tại sao cơ chứ?” Tôi không thể ngăn mình.

Severus nhướng một bên chân mày và nhìn tôi như thể tôi đang hỏi một câu ngớ ngẩn vô cùng.

“Cậu không có bất cứ ý niệm nào?”

“Tôi không.”

Anh khẽ cười. Anh nhìn tôi lạ lùng, tôi không thể hiểu vẻ mặt đó của anh có ý nghĩa gì, tôi không thể chịu đựng được ánh nhìn của anh. Tôi mỗi lúc một thấy khó thở.

“Bởi vì…” Anh ngừng lại và anh nhắm mắt lại trong vài giây. Tôi nhân cơ hội này để lại cúi mặt nhìn xuống sàn nhà. Như vậy an toàn hơn. “Bởi vì cô ấy đã kết hôn.”

“Tôi thực lòng xin lỗi.” Tôi nói. Dẫu tôi không hề hối lỗi tẹo nào. Tôi thậm chí nghĩ rằng đó là chủ ý của anh. Và tôi vẫn giận dữ. Có lẽ nếu anh không đi khỏi đây ngay bây giờ, nếu tôi ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn vào mắt anh, tôi sẽ nói hoặc làm điều gì đó thực sự ngu ngốc. “Se—Ngài Snape, đã quá trễ, và nếu tôi ở lại thêm năm phút nữa, tôi sẽ không thể về nhà kịp giờ và tôi sẽ phải qua đêm ở đây.”

Anh lặng thing hồi lâu. Và rồi anh nói rất khẽ, “Xin lỗi. Tôi không định giữ chân cậu. Hẹn gặp cậu vào thứ Sáu.”

Và tôi nghe tiếng bước chân anh rời đi và tiếng chuông cửa reo inh ỏi.

Tôi ngồi đó, bất động, mắt nhắm nghiền, đếm từng giây đến khi bóng anh sẽ khuất hẳn phía ngoài ô cửa sổ.

Không đời nào! Còn lâu chúng tôi mới gặp lại nhau vào thứ Sáu! Tôi sẽ không làm ở đây nữa, tôi không thể tiếp tục.

Tôi mở mắt.

Bên trong hiệu sách sáng trưng, nhưng bên ngoài, trời đã tối đen, hầu như không còn nhìn thấy bất cứ thứ gì. Tôi tưởng như một đám đông đang túm tụm lại bên ngoài ô cửa và bọn họ đang chỉ trỏ tôi như thể tôi là một con cá ở một viện đại dương học. Tôi muốn trốn vào đâu đó.

Tôi đi xuyên qua hết giá sách này đến giá sách khác, đến khi tôi thấy mình đến đường cùng. Và rồi tôi ngồi thụp xuống sàn, dựa lưng lên giá Văn học Cổ điển, quấn tay quanh đầu gối và gục đầu xuống. Và tôi lại nhắm mắt lại.

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với tôi? Tại sao tôi không thể hít thở bình thường khi ở cùng anh? Tại sao khi anh nhìn vào mắt tôi, tôi không còn nghĩ được mạch lạc? Tại sao hôm nay tôi lại nóng giận đến thế? Tại sao tôi thấy buồn bực đến vậy vì anh đã rời đi?

Tôi biết chính xác câu trả lời cho mỗi câu hỏi.

Nhưng tôi thậm chí không muốn nghĩ về nó. Nên tôi chỉ ngồi đây, vòng tay ôm lấy đầu gối và nhắm mắt và cố không nghĩ về bất cứ điều gì.

Tiếng chuông cửa khiến tôi ngẩng đầu lên và lắng nghe. Tôi nhận ra tôi đã quên lật lại tấm bảng treo trên cửa.

“Chúng tôi đóng cửa rồi!” Tôi nói to. Điều cuối cùng tôi muốn làm ngay bây giờ là tiếp những vị khách đến muộn. Tôi nghe tiếng bước chân—vị khách ngoan cố kia rõ ràng không định cút xéo.

Chết tiệt. Tôi đã nói là chúng tôi đã đóng cửa. Tôi đứng dậy và dợm bước rời khỏi mê cung giá sách.

“Harry.”

Severus đang thở dốc, và áo khoác của anh không cài cúc, và tóc anh nom rối bời. Tim tôi đập nhanh đến nỗi tôi bắt đầu nghiêm túc lo lắng cho sự toàn vẹn của lồng ngực mình.

“Tôi mừng vì vẫn kịp gặp cậu.”

Tôi muốn nói rằng tôi cũng vui mừng khôn xiết. Rằng tôi đã buồn khủng khiếp khi anh đi khỏi, và giờ đây hạnh phúc khủng khiếp khi anh quay lại. Nhưng tôi im lặng. Tôi biết nếu tôi mở miệng lúc này, tôi sẽ nói một điều khiến anh quay lưng đi và lại rời bỏ tôi. Và anh sẽ không bao giờ trở lại. Anh vẫn có một vẻ lạ lùng khiến tôi nghẹt thở, nhưng tôi không thể rời mắt khỏi anh.

“Cậu biết, Harry,” anh mở lời, rất khẽ khàng, tôi phải căng tai lên để nghe được điều anh đang nói, “Tôi đã nói dối cậu. Cô ấy chưa kết hôn.”

“Ai chưa?”

“Alice. Nhưng đúng là chúng tôi là đồng nghiệp, và bất cứ khi nào tôi cần sự giúp đỡ, cô ấy đều vui vẻ thuận tình. Mẹ tôi rất coi trọng cô ấy. Và cô ấy chưa kết hôn. Nhưng việc đó không thay đổi bất cứ điều gì.”

Tôi không có chút ý niệm nào về chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

“Và… tại sao ngài kể với tôi?”

Severus thở ra thật chậm, như thể anh đang cố hết sức để không nổi cáu. “Em thật là…”

Tôi không bao giờ biết tôi thật là thế nào, bởi Severus đã rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hai chúng tôi bằng một sải chân, và anh bỗng gần gũi đến nỗi tôi không còn nghe được bất cứ âm thanh nào ngoài tiếng đập của trái tim mình. Mắt tôi tự động nhắm lại, tôi có thể cảm nhận được bàn tay anh đặt lên vai tôi—đầu ngón tay anh xoa nhẹ trên cổ tôi. Những ngón tay anh thật lạnh, và tôi rùng mình, và tôi không thể ngăn cơ thể mình run lên khi một sợi tóc lạc của anh trượt trên má tôi. Suýt chút nữa tôi đã hét lên khi anh vòng tay kia quanh người tôi và kéo tôi về phía anh.

Và rồi anh hôn tôi.

Đến vài giây sau khi môi anh đã tách khỏi môi tôi, tôi vẫn chưa hoàn hồn, và tôi hầu như không nhớ tôi đã cảm thấy như thế nào về nụ hôn đó. Tôi có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm của hơi thở anh trên má tôi. Tôi tưởng như nếu anh buông tôi ra lúc này, tôi sẽ không thể đứng vững, nên tôi vòng tay quanh vai anh và giữ anh thật chặt, và vùi mặt vào lồng ngực anh. Tôi vẫn không thể khiến mình mở mắt. Hiện tại này quá giống một trong những giấc mơ điên rồ tôi ép mình gạt đi mỗi buổi sáng. Tôi bỗng sợ hãi rằng nếu tôi mở mắt, tôi sẽ nhận ra rằng đã chẳng có gì xảy ra, rằng tôi chỉ ngủ gật, lưng dựa vào giá Văn học Cổ điển. Nên tôi nói, “Đừng đi,” khẽ khàng đến nỗi chính tôi cũng không nghe rõ.

Nhưng anh nghe được.

Và anh thì thầm vào tai tôi, “Tôi ở đây.”

  
  
[Art by Anastasia Mantihora](https://www.deviantart.com/anastasiamantihora/art/St-Valentine-s-Day-360187665)


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV.**

Chúng tôi hầu như không bao giờ cãi vã. Ý tôi là, anh la rầy tôi suốt—nếu tôi bỏ quên cốc trà trên sàn và vấp phải nó, nếu tôi để điện thoại mình lay lóc đâu đó trong căn hộ, nếu tôi lấy sách của anh khỏi giá và không xếp trở lại. Nhưng tôi cố không cáu giận. Chúng tôi chỉ có duy nhất một lần xô xát nghiêm trọng.

Tôi về nhà sau ca làm và tình cờ nghe được Severus nói chuyện điện thoại trong phòng khách.

“Không, con không thể. Đáng tiếc là cô ấy không ở đây lúc này.”

Tôi khép lại cánh cửa thật khẽ và lắng nghe. Nghe lỏm thật tồi tệ, tôi biết, nhưng tôi quá tò mò.

“Dĩ nhiên, con sẽ thay mẹ gửi lời chào.”

“Vâng, dĩ nhiên, chúng con sẽ đến dùng trà.”

“Alice sẽ rất vui mừng. Cô ấy nói rằng cô ấy cũng rất mong được trò chuyện cùng mẹ.”

“Vâng, ngay khi chúng con sắp xếp xong căn hộ. Toà soạn quá bận bịu những ngày này, không có thời gian để làm bất cứ việc gì.”

Tôi dừng lại ở phòng khách và chờ cho cuộc trò chuyện kết thúc. Tôi chưa từng hỏi anh đã kể với mẹ mình thế nào khi chúng tôi bắt đầu sống chung—tôi chỉ tự suy luận rằng anh sẽ không tiếp tục nói dối bà.

“Vâng, mẹ cũng thế. Hẹn gặp mẹ ngày mai.” Anh cúp máy và đứng bất động một lúc, nhìn trân trân ra ngoài ô cửa sổ. Và rồi anh quay lại.

“Harry! Tôi không nghe được tiếng em bước vào.”

“Em cũng đoán vậy.”

Anh im lặng hồi lâu, và tôi kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Tôi gần như đã hy vọng rằng tôi đã hiểu nhầm, và giờ anh sẽ giải thích mọi chuyện.

Nhưng anh đột nhiên hỏi, “Em nghĩ tôi phải nói gì với bà?” Và hy vọng của tôi bị đập nát vụn.

“Sự thật?” Tôi gợi ý.

“Sự thật nào? Rằng tôi đang sống cùng một cậu trai mười chín tuổi?”

“Tại sao không? Còn sự thật nào khác ư?” Tôi không hiểu tại sao anh có thể làm thế. Tôi những muốn trèo lên mái nhà mà hét lên với cả thế giới tôi yêu anh nhường nào. Còn anh thậm chí không thể kể với mẹ mình về tôi.

“Harry…” Anh tiến lại gần và cố khiến tôi nhìn vào mắt anh. “Tôi không thể nói với bà. Bà… bà ấy không biết gì về tôi. Tôi chỉ không thể nói với bà. Tôi không thể, em có hiểu không?”

“Không. Em không hiểu.” Và tôi quay người và đi vào phòng ngủ.

Chúng tôi không nói với nhau lời nào cả tối đó.

Ngày hôm sau, tôi có nửa ngày nghỉ—và thừa thãi thời gian để nghĩ về mọi chuyện và quyết định rằng tôi hoàn toàn ngu ngốc. Tôi chờ Severus trở về để nói với anh rằng tôi không giận anh và rằng tôi không để tâm anh có kể cho mẹ anh sự thật hay không. Dẫu thực ra, tôi có để tâm, nhưng tôi sẽ không nói anh điều đó. Có lẽ nếu tôi cho anh thêm thời gian, anh sẽ đổi ý. Ít nhất, tôi cũng có thể hy vọng.

Tôi chờ và chờ, nhưng anh không về. Tôi gọi, nhưng anh không nhấc máy. Mãi mười một giờ anh mới về, muộn hơn thường ngày đến ba tiếng. Đến lúc đó, tôi đã lo phát sốt còn Severus thì cáu kỉnh một cách bất thường, và thay vì nói chuyện, chúng tôi cãi cọ về thứ gì đó thật ngu ngốc và gào thét với nhau, và lần đầu tiên trong suốt quãng thời gian sống chung, tôi giận dữ đến vậy.

Tôi chộp lấy áo khoác và rời nhà, đóng sập cửa lại. Tôi rảo bước trên con phố lạnh lẽo, tối tăm và nghĩ tôi tổn thương nhường nào. Và rồi tôi thấy lạnh và tôi về nhà.

Severus không ra đón tôi như anh vẫn thường làm thế mỗi khi tôi về nhà sau anh. Hành lang tối om và cả căn hộ yên ắng đến đáng sợ.

Severus đang ngồi trên xô-pha trong phòng khách, anh vẫn mặc bộ vest xám kẻ sọc anh mặc đi làm. Anh cầm trên tay một ly whiskey hoặc brandy hoặc Chúa mới biết là thứ gì, và mắt anh—mắt anh trông lạc lối đến nỗi tôi lập tức thấy ân hận. Tôi lại gần anh và gỡ ly rượu khỏi tay anh. Và tôi đặt nó xuống sàn mà anh chẳng nói lời nào, dẫu anh không hề thích tôi để ly cốc trên sàn. Tôi vụng về ngồi lên ghế, và tôi dịch sát lại gần anh, cả hồi lâu tôi chỉ ngồi im lặng bên cạnh anh. Và rồi tôi thì thầm vào tai anh, “Em xin lỗi.”

Ngay khoảnh khắc ấy, thứ gì đó bục vỡ bên trong tôi. Tôi nói không ngừng—mọi điều tôi đã muốn nói với anh sáng hôm đó, và cả những điều tôi đã quyết định sẽ giữ lại trong lòng. Rằng tôi yêu anh nhường nào, và rằng tôi thực sự không bận tâm, nhưng thực ra là ngược lại—tôi thấy đau, rất đau, và rằng chuyện đó không hề quan trọng, và nếu anh muốn vờ như tôi là người quen của anh, bạn anh hay cháu trai anh, hay em họ anh hay bất cứ thứ gì, nếu anh thấy điều đó cần thiết, tôi sẽ hiểu và tôi sẽ không kèn cựa. Dường như tôi đã nói hồi lâu. Và Severus nhẫn nại lắng nghe tôi, và không ngắt lời, và vuốt tay tôi thật dịu dàng.

Và rồi, khi tôi đã thổ lộ mọi điều, anh thì thầm, “Cảm ơn em. Nhưng em không cần tự hy sinh nữa.”

Và tôi lập tức hiểu ra anh đã ở đâu lâu như thế, tại sao anh lại bực dọc như vậy, và rằng tôi thậm chí còn ngu ngốc hơn mình tưởng. Rồi tôi trèo lên lòng anh và quàng tay qua vai anh và chờ đến khi anh vòng tay quanh người tôi và siết anh chặt hơn nữa, rồi tôi hỏi. “Bà ấy… phản ứng tệ lắm sao?”

“Không tệ hơn tôi dự đoán. Bà ấy nói rằng tôi không còn là con trai bà và tôi không được phép đến gặp bà cho đến khi tôi đã tỉnh ra.” Anh nhăn mặt. “Và…” Anh ngừng lại, hồ như anh không chắc mình có nên nói ra. Nhưng tôi chờ đợi, và anh tiếp lời. “Và, rằng tôi đã phạm một sai lầm trầm trọng khi tin em, rằng chẳng mấy chốc em sẽ lang chạ và—”

“Điều đó không đúng.” Tôi ngắt lời anh. Và tôi ngả người ra sau một chút, chỉ vừa đủ để có thể nhìn vào mắt anh. “Em không… Em yêu anh quá nhiều, và em sẽ không…” Tôi bỗng nhận ra nếu tôi nói nhiều hơn—tôi sẽ khóc. Điều cuối cùng tôi muốn là anh phải thấy nước mắt tôi. “Anh không sai.” Tôi nói, và vùi mặt mình trên vai anh.

Và Severus hôn lên thái dương tôi và nói, “Tôi biết.”


	15. Chapter 15

**XV.**

Tôi tình cờ gặp lại Ginny. Tôi không nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ nhận ra cô bởi tôi không thường nhìn quanh khi ở trên tàu điện ngầm. Cô tiến lại gần tôi trước.

“Chào!” Cô mở lời. “Lâu rồi mới gặp anh!”

Tôi không trả lời, thậm chí không ngẩng đầu lên—tôi cho rằng cô đang nói chuyện với ai đó khác.

“Em hầu như không nhận ra anh, Harry.” Nghe tên mình, tôi ngẩng đầu khỏi cuốn sách tôi đang đọc. “Trông anh khác quá. Có phải anh đã sụt cân không?”

Tôi không nhận ra cô ngay lập tức. Gần sáu tháng đã trôi qua, và tôi cũng không làm chung với Ginny lâu—chỉ một vài tháng. Nếu tóc cô không đỏ đến vậy, có lẽ tôi cũng sẽ chẳng nhớ nổi cô.

“Chào.” Tôi hoàn toàn không biết phải nói gì với cô. Chúng tôi chưa từng thực sự trò chuyện về bất cứ điều gì trước đây. “Anh cũng vậy. Anh… ừm… Anh đã không nhận ngay ra em.”

“Em cũng đoán thế!” Cô bật cười. “Anh lại tâm hồn treo ngược cành cây phải không?”

Tôi chỉ bẽn lẽn cười.

Thật may vì Ginny huyên thuyên không ngừng nghỉ, và tôi chỉ cần thi thoảng đệm, ‘Thật ư? Tuyệt quá!’ hay ‘Thật ư? Không ngờ đấy’. Cô kể cho tôi về những đồng nghiệp của chúng tôi, nhưng đôi lần, cô quên và nói về cả những người tôi thậm chí không biết, nhưng tôi không ngắt lời. Tôi e sợ cô sẽ quay sang hỏi về cuộc sống của tôi.

Nhưng cô vẫn hỏi. “Harry, dạo này anh thế nào? Tụi em đã tra khảo Hermione, nhưng chị ấy tuyệt nhiên không hé ra với bất cứ ai anh đã đi đâu! Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

“Ừm.” Tôi lưỡng lự. “Một vài chuyện… không hay.”

“Được rồi.” Ginny không chất vấn thêm, và tôi thầm cảm kích cô vì điều đó.

Rồi cô nói, “Anh phải đến thăm chúng em một dịp nào đó nhé. Mọi người sẽ rất mừng được gặp lại anh.”

“Phải,” tôi đáp. “Đặc biệt là Percy. Anh ta sẽ chết vì hạnh phúc.”

Ginny bật cười, đầu ngửa ra sau.

“Percy đã được thăng chức hai tháng trước. Và được luân chuyển đi. Một gã thùng rỗng kêu to.” Cô hỉnh mũi. “Và giờ Hermione đang là quản lý.”

Ginny im lặng và ngẫm nghĩ một lúc. Và rồi cô nói, “Thật ra em đang đến chỗ làm. Anh có muốn đi cùng em không? Chúng ta cũng gần tới rồi.”

“Để làm gì?” Tôi hỏi. Tôi không muốn quay lại đó. Tôi sợ nơi ấy.

“Ừm, tại sao lại không? Mọi người muốn biết anh ra sao, họ sẽ rất vui nếu được hàn huyên với anh.”

Tôi không nói gì.

“Được rồi…” Cô thở dài. “Em đang đi trễ hai tiếng. Nếu anh không đi cùng em, Hermione sẽ xé xác em ra mất. Harry, xin anh màaaaa!”

Tôi cố nghĩ ra một lời chối từ, nhưng tôi không thể. Severus luôn nói rằng tôi là một kẻ nói dối dở tệ và tôi không biết cách nói không. Anh biết mọi điều về tôi.

Kế hoạch của Ginny đã thành công. Thấy tôi, Hermione hoàn toàn quên việc quở mắng cô.

“Harry. Trông em gầy quá!” Chị kêu lên thay cho lời chào. Và chị kéo tôi vào một căn phòng nhỏ đề bảng ‘Văn phòng Quản lý’ trước khi tôi kịp hoàn hồn. Chị luôn như thế, và tôi đột nhiên nhận ra tôi nhớ chị và tôi rất vui khi được gặp lại chị.

Chị pha trà cho chúng tôi, và đến một lúc, chúng tôi chỉ tán gẫu và chia sẻ tin tức của mình. Tôi không thực sự có nhiều tin mới. Hermione kể với tôi làm quản lý khó cỡ nào, rằng Ginny khiến chị phát khùng vì sự bất cẩn của cô, rằng đôi khi chị e sợ chị sẽ trở nên giống như Percy. Chị cũng kể về Ron, và công việc mới của anh ấy, và họ cứ cãi cọ suốt thế nào. Và rồi chị bất chợt nói. “Harry, đã sáu tháng rồi. Em còn định tự hành hạ mình đến khi nào?”

Tôi không lập tức nhận ra chị đang nói về điều gì.

“Đừng lo, em ổn cả.” Tôi trả lời. Lời khẳng định nghe không tự tin cho lắm—sau cùng, tôi đích thực là kẻ nói dối dở tệ.

“Ổn!? Harry, em có nhìn mình trong gương không? Em sụt cân quá nhiều—trông em hốc hác lắm, da dẻ em xanh xao, không sức sống và em trông thật mệt mỏi. Em có ngủ được không? Có ăn được không?”

Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng phản chiếu của mình trên tách trà. Tôi không muốn chị lo lắng, nhưng tôi cũng không có sức trấn an chị. Chị bật dậy khỏi ghế và lại ôm tôi.

Tôi tưởng như đã không ai ôm tôi cả triệu năm. Tôi nhận ra rằng nếu tôi nói bất cứ điều gì, tôi sẽ bật khóc trước mặt chị. Và bởi vậy, tôi im lặng. Và Hermione cũng im lặng. Tôi hy vọng rằng chị hiểu tôi cảm kích chị nhường nào.

Và rồi chúng tôi uống nốt tách trà của mình, và đã đến giờ Hermione phải quay lại làm việc. Chị nói tôi chắc chắn phải gọi cho chị và chúng tôi sẽ cùng nhau đi đâu đó. Và tôi đáp rằng tôi sẽ rất vui, và điều đó là sự thật. Chị ôm tạm biệt tôi, và tôi rời đi.

Tôi đứng lại trước cửa ra vào của hiệu sách. Khi đó là mùa xuân—đầu tháng Ba—và tôi nghĩ rằng đó là ngày nắng ấm đầu tiên trong nhiều tháng. Hoặc có lẽ đó là lần đầu tiên tôi nhận ra. Tôi nhìn quanh. Không có gì thay đổi ở đây, và tôi đã không thể quên bất cứ điều gì. Dẫu nhắm mắt, tôi vẫn có thể gọi tên từng của hiệu phía bên kia con đường theo đúng thứ tự. Tôi nhớ ga tàu điện ngầm chỉ cách đó bảy phút nếu tôi rảo chân nhanh, và chính giữa quãng đường đó sẽ có một hiệu bánh mì bán croissant ngon tuyệt.

Đột nhiên, mọi thứ ùa về. Tôi tưởng như nếu tôi ngoảnh đầu lại, tôi sẽ thấy Severus, mặc áo khoác dài và cầm theo cặp xách. Và anh sẽ bước qua, và tôi sẽ chào anh, ‘Xin chào, Ngài Snape’. Và anh sẽ mỉm cười với tôi và nói, ‘Chào buổi chiều, Harry’. Linh cảm đó quá đỗi mạnh mẽ và sống động đến nỗi tôi không thể ngăn mình. Và tôi ngoảnh đầu lại.

Và tôi thấy anh.

Anh đang bước đi về hướng ngược lại, mặc áo khoác dài và cầm theo cặp xách, và gió khẽ vò rối tóc anh.

Tôi gỡ kính ra, nhắm mắt lại và đưa hai tay lên dụi mắt. Trong vài tuần đầu tiên, tôi thấy hình bóng Severus ở mọi người qua đường—có lẽ bởi thị lực của tôi rất kém. Dần dà, tôi học cách kiểm soát bản thân. Tôi chỉ cần nhắm nghiền mắt trong vài giây và ảo ảnh sẽ tan biến.

Tôi mở mắt, đeo lại kính và kiếm tìm người đàn ông tôi đã nhầm tưởng là Severus. Nhưng tôi không còn thấy anh ta. Từ khoảng cách này và với thị lực của tôi, bất cứ ai trông cũng giống như anh. Tôi nhét cả hai tay vào túi áo khoác và đi về bến tàu điện ngầm. Và tôi không còn nhìn quanh.

Chưa đi hết nửa quãng đường, tôi nhận ra tôi đã sắp bắt kịp anh.

Anh bước chậm—bởi anh đi khập khiễng và anh phải dựa vào một chiếc gậy; tôi đã không nhận ra điều đó từ xa. Tôi cũng đã không nhận ra anh có rất nhiều tóc bạc. Severus không có sợi tóc bạc nào. Tôi nhớ tóc anh quá rõ. Tóc anh dày và rất đen.

Dẫu vậy, có điều gì đó ở người đàn ông này khiến tôi phải nín thở khi nhìn anh. Có lẽ đó là cách anh giữ lưng mình thẳng tắp, dẫu đi khập khiễng và phải chống gậy. Hoặc có lẽ là cách anh thi thoảng lắc đầu để hất những sợi tóc lạc vương trên mặt mình.

Tôi đi theo anh, cố giữ khoảng cách. Tôi có thể bước nhanh hơn và vượt qua anh bất cứ lúc nào, nhưng tôi không dám làm điều đó. Tôi thuyết phục mình rằng tôi đang mệt, rằng tôi muốn đi dạo ngoài trời, rằng tôi chưa muốn đi xuống con tàu điện ngầm chật chội. Nhưng trên thực tế, tôi chỉ quá sợ hãi mất dấu anh.

Và dẫu tôi cần bắt chuyến tàu đi về hướng ngược lại, tôi theo anh lên nhà ga ngược hướng và bước vào cùng toa với anh. Và tôi không thể nghĩ ra bất cứ lý do nào để lý giải cho hành động của mình. Toa tàu đông nghịt, tôi bị đẩy sang đầu kia và suýt chút nữa tôi đã lỡ nhà ga anh xuống. Tôi leo lên cầu thang cuộn, chỉ vài bậc đằng sau anh, và khi đã ra ngoài đường, tôi đi cách anh vài bước chân. Tôi không biết mình đang ở đâu, tôi không nhìn xem tôi đang đi đâu, tôi không biết tại sao mình đi theo người đàn ông này, và chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi anh ta đến bất cứ nơi nào anh cần đến. Tôi chỉ đi theo anh và không rời mắt khỏi anh.

Anh nhìn quanh đôi lần và tôi nghĩ rằng anh chuẩn bị quay lại và tôi có thể nhìn gương mặt anh, và cổ họng tôi bỗng ứ nghẹn. Nhưng anh không quay lại. Có thứ gì đó ở anh khiến bên trong tôi thắt lại. Thứ gì đó khiến tôi muốn chạy đến, dừng anh lại và quàng tay ôm lấy anh và siết anh thật chặt bằng tất cả những gì mình có. Gió táp vào mặt tôi, và thảng hoặc, rất hiếm hoi, như thể muốn giễu cợt tôi, nó mang theo những luồng hương thảo mộc. Mùi hương ấy gần như khiến tôi ngạt thở.

Đột nhiên, cả sáu tháng trời tôi đã sống mà không có Severus—từng đêm tôi nằm một mình, mòn mỏi ước ao được nghe giọng anh, được chạm vào anh, được hít thở mùi hương của anh; từng đêm tôi cuộn mình trên chiếc giường lạnh ngắt và chìm vào giấc ngủ bằng ký ức về anh; mỗi buổi sáng, khi tôi tỉnh dậy từ một giấc mơ quá đỗi sống động khác, chỉ để lại thấy mình một mình—đồng thời sập xuống tôi, và tôi thấy mình oằn xuống bởi nỗi đau và tôi gần như quỵ ngã dưới sức nặng của chúng. Tôi không thể tiếp tục; tôi bất lực khựng lại giữa đường và dõi theo bóng lưng anh xa dần. Và tôi gọi khẽ tên anh, chỉ như một lời thì thầm…

“Severus…”

Tôi nghĩ rằng tôi đã phát điên khi tôi thấy người anh cứng lại. Và rồi thật chậm rãi, anh quay về phía tôi. Và tôi nhìn vào mắt anh, đôi mắt sẫm màu đến gần như đen—tôi chưa từng thấy đôi mắt nào như thế. Tôi nhìn và nhìn đến khi tôi chìm vào chúng, và rồi mọi thứ bỗng đen kịt.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI.**

Tôi tỉnh dậy khi ai đó vỗ nhẹ lên má tôi. Tôi mở mắt, nhưng không thể thấy gì trước mặt mình ngoài những mảng màu mờ nhòe.

“Này, này, thôi nào,” một giọng phụ nữ xa lạ vang lên. “Anh sẽ giết cậu ấy mất, cậu bé gầy trơ xương à. Ôi, cậu ấy mở mắt rồi.”

“Được rồi, được rồi,” một ai đó đáp lại, lần này là giọng nam. “Cậu ổn chứ, chàng trai? Cậu đứng dậy được không? Tôi e là cậu sẽ cần mua kính mới.”

Tôi nhận ra họ đang nói với tôi, nhưng tôi không thể nói gì. Vì lý do nào đó, tôi đang nằm trên vỉa hè, và một đám đông nho nhỏ đang tụ lại quanh tôi, và họ không ngừng nói và nói, và những chiếc xe cứ phóng qua. Nhận thức bắt đầu tràn qua đầu tôi. Và rồi, tôi sực nhớ ra điều gì đã xảy ra và tôi đã đến đây bằng cách nào.

Liệu có phải tôi đã tưởng tượng ra?

Dĩ nhiên là tôi đã tưởng tượng ra.

Tôi thậm chí còn ngất xỉu giữa đường như một tên ngốc trứ danh. Tôi không có đủ sức để giận dữ với chính mình. Thành thật mà nói, tôi thấy tồi tệ và tôi cố hết sức không nghĩ về đôi mắt đen nhìn tôi ấy sống động nhường nào.

“Cậu ấy nên ngồi dậy,” ai đó nói, “để cậu ấy nằm đây không an toàn chút nào.”

Họ xốc nách tôi và không cần tôi gồng sức, họ vẫn có thể đỡ tôi đứng dậy. Tôi thấy xây xẩm và những vòng đen nhảy múa trước mắt tôi, và tất cả âm thanh xung quanh tôi trộn thành một tiếng ì ầm trầm đục. Tôi ngỡ như chân mình làm bằng bông—đầu gối tôi có thể đầu hàng bất cứ lúc nào và tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ quỵ ngã. Họ đưa tôi đến đâu đó, tôi không biết nơi nào, và tôi không hỏi. Tôi chỉ bước đi, tựa vào vai ai đó và gắng gượng ép chân tôi làm việc. Mỗi bước chân đều loạng choạng và tôi tưởng như tôi sẽ vấp và ngã sõng soài ra đất. Rồi đột nhiên, tôi nhận ra rằng tôi đang được dìu lên một cầu thang tranh sáng tranh tối, từng tầng, từng tầng.

Và rồi Severus đứng trên hành lang của một tầng nào đó, cặp xách kẹp bên hông, và anh mở khóa cửa.

Trái tim tôi đập thình thịch lên mọi nơi bên trong tôi, và tôi nhắm nghiền mắt lại, không biết tôi sợ hãi điều gì hơn—mở mắt ra và thấy anh, hay nhận ra tôi lại sai, một lần nữa. Dường như cả triệu năm đã trôi qua, rồi tôi nghe được:

“Harry.”

Anh là người duy nhất phát âm tên tôi như thế, hơi ngân dài chữ ‘a’. Tôi nín thở. Tôi hổn hển và cố gắng thở, nhưng tôi không thể. Tim tôi, thứ đã đập điên dại trong lồng ngực tôi chỉ vài giây trước, dường như đã hoàn toàn ngừng lại. Khi điều này đến với tôi lần đầu tiên, tôi đã nghĩ rằng tôi đang chết. Nhưng rồi nó sẽ qua đi. Tôi biết rằng nó sẽ qua đi.

“Có chuyện gì thế, em không khỏe ư?”

Tôi lắc đầu, không thể nói nên lời.

Nó sẽ qua đi, tôi chỉ cần chờ thêm chốc lát nữa. Tôi rùng mình khi một bàn tay đặt lên vai tôi, và rồi tôi mở mắt.

Severus đang đứng trước mặt tôi, cách tôi chừng sải tay, và bàn tay anh, thật chân thực, đang nắm lấy vai tôi. Và chính anh cũng thật chân thực. Với những nếp nhăn nhỏ quanh mắt anh, những nếp nhăn mà tôi biết sẽ xô lại khi anh mỉm cười. Và khóe môi anh hơi cong xuống. Khóe môi bên phải luôn thấp hơn bên trái một chút. Và nốt ruồi trên vành tai anh. Và một vết sẹo mờ phía trên chân mày bên trái—anh kể với tôi vết sẹo này là từ khi anh ngã từ trên cây xuống khi anh năm tuổi, và tôi đã không bao giờ có thể mường tượng ra Severus trèo cây, kể cả thuở anh năm tuổi.

Tôi nhìn và nhìn anh, không dám nhắm mắt lại, thậm chí không dám chớp mắt. Tôi nghĩ rằng miễn tôi không rời mắt khỏi anh, anh sẽ không thể biến mất. Anh sẽ không thể lại biến mất và bỏ tôi một mình.

Tôi đưa tay lên và lướt những đầu ngón tay mình dọc theo má anh. Và làn da anh cũng thật chân thực, thật ấm áp và hơi thô ráp, đúng như xúc cảm mà những ngón tay tôi đã ghi nhớ. Tôi có thể cảm nhận được da anh dịch chuyển bên dưới ngón tay tôi.

Rồi tôi chộp lấy vai anh bằng cả hai tay và ép mình vào anh chặt nhất có thể. Anh cố dứt người ra, nhưng tôi không cho phép anh. Tôi ôm anh thật chặt, và tôi không thể tin chính mình, và tôi gần như đã chết ngạt. Tôi không thể tin được mình lại có thể chạm vào anh, cảm nhận được hơi ấm của anh và mùi hương của anh, quá đỗi thân thương, quá đỗi dấu yêu. Tôi vùi mặt lên cần cổ anh, hôn lên làn da nhạy cảm bên dưới cổ áo anh, và lắng nghe hơi thở của anh. Những giọt nước mắt mà tôi ngỡ đã khô cạn từ lâu dần tụ lại trong khóe mắt tôi, tôi ra sức kiềm giữ chúng, nhưng từng giọt từng giọt cứ không ngừng giàn giụa trên má tôi. Tôi nhớ anh quá nhiều.

“Em nhớ anh quá nhiều,” tôi nói bên tai anh, giọng thô ráp. Và tôi nghe anh thở dài, sao nặng nề và đắng ngắt. Anh chầm chậm đưa một tay lên vuốt lưng tôi, lưỡng lự và thân trọng, như thể đó là lần đầu tiên. Và rồi anh ôm lấy tôi trong vòng tay mình và ép tôi vào anh bằng một lực khiến tôi suýt chút nữa đã thét lên vì đau đớn.

“Lạy Chúa, em nhớ anh quá nhiều,” tôi thì thầm, nấc nghẹn. “Quãng thời gian quá kinh khủng. Quá kinh khủng. Em nghĩ rằng em cũng sẽ chết theo anh. Xin đừng rời bỏ em lần nữa, xin anh. Em không thể sống mà không có anh, em yêu anh quá nhiều.”

“Ồ thật ư?” Giọng anh thật lạnh lẽo. Tôi bỗng thấy ớn lạnh. Anh chưa từng nói với tôi như thế. Anh chộp lấy vai tôi và thô bạo đẩy tôi ra khỏi người anh. Tôi nhìn vào mắt anh—đôi mắt anh cũng băng giá như giọng anh vậy. “Và đó là lý do tại sao em chọn quên đi sự tồn tại của tôi?” Trong đôi mắt anh thoáng quét qua một niềm đau đớn đến nỗi trái tim tôi cũng chùng xuống. “Đó là lý do tại sao em thậm chí không nói lời vĩnh biệt?”

Tôi không lập tức hiểu ý anh. Tôi chỉ muốn ôm anh và hôn anh và xóa đi nỗi đau kia khỏi gương mặt anh, nhưng anh không cho phép tôi. Và rồi tôi sực nhớ ra.

“Em xin lỗi… Em xin lỗi, em xin lỗi. Em biết em cần đến. Em biết, nhưng…” Tôi loay hoay tìm đúng từ, và còn thấy khó khăn hơn khi phải cất lên thành lời. “Bác gái nói rằng em không được phép đến. Bà gọi cho em ngay lập tức, ngay sau khi… Bà nói với em mọi chuyện và nói rằng em không nên đến nếu em muốn giữ danh dự cho anh…”

“Harry.” Tôi nghe Severus gắng sức nói với tôi điều gì đó, nhưng tôi không thể hiểu đó là gì. Tôi hoàn toàn mất cảm giác về thực tại, chìm sâu vào những ký ức của buổi tối kinh hoàng đó.

“Em đã không tin bà! Em tìm anh mọi nơi, em đã không tin… Em không thể tin. Và rồi em đến nhà bà, và bà nói rằng đó là sự thật. Và rồi bà không ngừng nói rằng em không được phép đến, bởi vì… Em đã quên bởi vì sao. Em xin lỗi. Em đã không đến. Em không thể chịu được, em xin lỗi, em không thể thấy anh… Em đã không muốn thấy anh… chết. Em đã không muốn thấy anh bị chôn cất, em không thể chịu được, nếu—”

“Harry! Em sao vậy…” Severus lay tôi, và chỉ khi đó tôi mới lại có thể nghe giọng anh và thấy gương mặt anh phía trước. “Em đang nói chuyện quái quỷ gì thế?” Tôi nhìn vào mắt anh và tôi không còn thấy dấu vết nào của sự lạnh lùng trong đó, chỉ còn sự bàng hoàng và thứ gì đó như nỗi sợ. “Có phải… có phải suốt khoảng thời gian qua, em nghĩ rằng tôi đã chết?”

Và trước khi tôi có thể hiểu được ý nghĩa của những lời anh nói, anh kéo tôi vào người mình và lại ôm tôi. Một tay anh vuốt tóc tôi, như thể chính anh cũng không nhận ra anh đang làm điều đó, và anh không ngừng nói, “Cậu bé đáng thương, cậu bé đáng thương…”

Và vì lý do nào đó mà hai má anh ẩm ướt. Phải mất một lúc tôi mới nhận ra đó là từ nước mắt anh. Lần đầu tiên trong cả cuộc đời mình, tôi thấy anh khóc.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII.**

Người ta nói rằng con người có thể tập quen với bất cứ điều gì.

Sáu tháng trước, tôi đã không thể hình dung rằng tôi có thể sống mà không có Severus. Nhưng tôi đã quen với điều đó. Không, tôi vẫn chưa quên những tháng ngày đó và tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên chúng. Tôi cần anh và tôi đã phát điên trong nỗi tuyệt vọng và niềm cô đơn—buổi sáng hôm nay, hay một tuần trước, hay một tháng trước. Chỉ là… kể từ đó, chúng đã trở thành điều bình thường mới của tôi, và tôi bắt đầu quên rằng mọi thứ đã từng khác biệt. Rằng tôi đã từng hạnh phúc. Như tôi lúc này.

Chúng tôi nằm dài bên nhau, bất động, đầu tôi gác lên vai anh. Và tôi có thể nghe tiếng trái tim anh đập. Và hơi thở anh cuốn quyện trong tóc tôi. Tôi dịch sát lại để gần hơn nữa với hơi ấm của anh. Anh đang ở đây. Hiện hữu, chân thực, của tôi, tình yêu duy nhất của tôi. Tôi chỉ cần hơi ngẩng đầu lên—tôi có thể nhìn vào mắt anh; chỉ cần đưa tay ra—tôi có thể xoa đầu ngón tay mình trên má anh, trên cằm anh lún phún râu, trên môi môi anh mỏng và mềm; và nếu tôi nhấc người lên chỉ một chút—tôi có thể hôn anh, hôn lên đôi môi đó, ấm áp, mềm mại và thân thương, tôi có thể chạm đầu lưỡi mình lên vành môi trên hay cắn nhẹ môi dưới của anh.

Nhưng tôi không cử động. Tôi chỉ nằm đó và lắng nghe nhịp tim anh đập, mỗi nhịp đập bơm đầy trong tôi niềm hạnh phúc hoang dại nhất, rộn rã nhất, và không thể kiềm chế. Tôi sẽ tận hưởng trọn vẹn niềm hạnh phúc này, tôi sẽ nhớ từng phút giây bên anh. Tôi sẽ hân hoan đắm chìm trong anh và sự gần gũi của anh, quên đi tôi là ai, tôi đến từ hành tinh nào và năm nay là năm bao nhiêu. 

Tôi không biết bao nhiêu lâu đã trôi qua, nhưng có lẽ đã được một lúc—nắng dần tắt và khi tôi sực tỉnh, xung quanh tôi mọi thứ đã được phủ lên những mảng màu xám. Nhận thức về thực tại chợt tràn đến, và cùng với nó, ký ức cũng ùa về. Làm sao tôi có thể sống sốt lâu như thế mà không có anh? Làm sao anh có thể sống mà không có tôi? Làm sao…? Và rồi, giữa một triệu câu hỏi bủa vây tâm trí tôi, có một câu hỏi mà tôi không thể ngăn mình hỏi anh ngay thời khắc đó.

“Severus,” tôi nói, ngỡ ngàng vì giọng tôi khàn lại, mà không nhìn lên. “Tại sao anh đã không tìm em?”

Tôi cảm nhận toàn thân anh cứng lại, và anh siết tôi chặt hơn nữa trong vòng tay mình và anh thở dài, như thể anh đã chờ câu hỏi này và không biết phải trả lời nó thế nào. Từng thời khắc nối nhau trôi đi, và anh im lặng hồi lâu.

“Tôi đã muốn gọi cho em… ngay lập tức…” Anh nói thật chậm và thật khẽ, và tôi có thể cảm nhận được những lời này khó khăn với anh nhường nào, và anh chậm rãi kể lại. “Ngay khi tôi tỉnh lại. Ngày hôm sau. Tôi nghĩ rằng em hẳn đang rất lo lắng. Mẹ tôi… bà ấy nói rằng bà đã gọi em ngày hôm trước. Tôi hỏi khi nào em sẽ đến thăm, nhưng bà không trả lời.”

Severus ngừng lại để hít thở. Hơi thở của anh nông, đứt đoạn. Và một linh cảm xấu dần hình thành trong tôi, nhưng tôi đã muốn gạt nó đi. Không thể như thế. Không ai có thể làm chuyện đó. Đó là một nhầm lẫn nghiêm trọng, đó hẳn phải là một nhầm lẫn. 

“Tôi hỏi bà ngày hôm sau và ngày hôm sau nữa, và tôi hỏi có đúng là bà đã gọi cho em và liệu em có biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Bà lảng tránh. Đến một ngày bà hỏi liệu tôi có bất ngờ vì em vẫn chưa đến thăm tôi. Bà nói rằng bà đã muốn giữ kín cho đến khi tình trạng của tôi cải thiện và rằng bà rất buồn cho tôi. Rằng bà đã thông báo cho em, nhưng em…” Người anh rúm lại và anh hít vào thật sâu. “Em không bày tỏ nguyện vọng muốn gặp tôi và—”

“Đừng nói nữa.” Tiếng thì thầm của tôi vút lên trong căn phòng tĩnh lặng. “Đừng nói gì nữa—xin anh.”

Severus lặng câm. Và không còn âm thanh nào khác ngoài tiếng thở đứt quãng của anh. Và khi nhịp thở của anh đã điều hòa trở lại, tôi cuối cùng cũng ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn vào mắt anh, nỗi đau của anh, niềm cay đắng và tuyệt vọng của anh.

“Và anh tin?” Tôi hỏi. “Làm sao anh có thể tin điều đó?” Câu hỏi của tôi treo trong không trung. Severus ngoảnh mặt đi.

“Không phải ngay lập tức,” anh nói, gần như không mở môi. “Tôi đã chờ em. Tôi chờ và chờ em đến, hay ít nhất gọi điện. Nhưng em không bao giờ đến, và điện thoại của tôi không bao giờ đổ chuông. Và tôi… Harry, em phải hiểu, bác sĩ cho rằng tôi khó có thể lại bước đi, và em chỉ mới hai mươi tuổi.”

Anh nhắm mắt lại, và tôi thấy nước mắt tràn lên khóe mi anh run rẩy.

“Hãy thứ lỗi cho tôi,” anh nghẹn ngào, và nước mắt anh rơi dọc theo thái dương và biến mất trong mái tóc anh. “Tôi đáng ra phải tự mình đến gặp em. Tôi ít nhất đã nên thử tìm em. Tôi đáng ra phải quăng phắt đi lòng tự trọng của mình và gọi cho em. Nhưng tôi đã không thể. Hãy thứ lỗi cho tôi.”

Tôi muốn nói gì đó, để xoa dịu anh, nhưng giọng tôi phản bội tôi, nên tôi áp lòng bàn tay mình lên để giữ lấy khuôn mặt anh và hôn đi những giọt nước mắt mặn chát từ mắt anh. Và anh không ngừng nói và nói.

“Tôi đã thấy em một lần. Gần một quán cà phê trên Quảng trường Regent. Em đang bước đi phía bên kia đường, không nhìn quanh, và tôi đã không biết phải làm gì. Và rồi đột nhiên em quay lại và mắt chúng ta chạm nhau, hay đó là điều tôi nghĩ, và tôi muốn gật đầu chào em, nhưng em… em ngoảnh mặt đi.”

Tôi nhớ ngày đó vô cùng rõ. Trên đường đến chỗ làm, tôi hầu như không bao giờ nhìn quanh, nhưng rồi tôi bỗng có linh cảm nếu tôi không quay lại, tôi sẽ bỏ lỡ thứ gì vô cùng quan trọng. Và tôi ngoái nhìn và thấy Severus. Như thường lệ, tôi quay đi và nhắm nghiền mắt lại để xua đi ảo ảnh đó, và khi tôi mở mắt ra và quay lại, anh đã biến mất.

“Tôi về nhà, và vì lý do nào đó tôi đã chờ em gọi cho tôi. Tôi giận dữ với em, với chính mình, với cả thế giới này, bởi tôi đã không thể học cách sống mà không có em. Tôi đã muốn quên em, Harry. Tôi thực sự đã muốn quên em, và tôi đã không thể. Và tôi không thể ngừng nghĩ rằng nếu không phải bởi… tai nạn này, có lẽ em sẽ vẫn đang ở bên tôi.”

Anh ấn những ngón tay lên mắt mình, dáng vẻ bất lực đến nỗi riêng việc hít thở cũng khiến tôi đau đớn. Tôi không thể và không muốn hình dung sẽ thế nào nếu tôi ở trường hợp của anh. Làm sao tôi có thể sống tiếp khi tin rằng anh đã phản bội tôi. Làm sao tôi có thể ép mình mở mắt vào mỗi sáng, khi biết rằng sẽ không còn bắt gặp ánh mắt anh? Làm sao tôi có thể chìm vào giấc ngủ đơn độc với suy nghĩ rằng tại một nơi nào đó, thật xa hoặc thật gần đây, trong một căn hộ xa lạ và trên giường của ai đó, một kẻ nào đó đang ngủ, tựa đầu trên vai anh, và một ai đó hôn chúc ngủ ngon lên thái dương anh và vuốt tóc anh? Làm sao tôi có thể sống nổi nếu biết rằng một kẻ khác có mọi thứ tôi muốn và tôi sẽ không bao giờ lại có chúng?

Và tôi hôn anh, cảm nhận vị mặn của nước mắt anh trên môi tôi tan ra và biến mất, chỉ còn lại hương vị của nụ hôn đẹp đẽ nhất và được chờ mong nhất trên thế giới này. Bằng nụ hôn này, tôi cố để nói tất cả những điều tôi đã không thể diễn tả bằng lời, để thuyết phục anh và chính tôi rằng tôi sẽ luôn ở bên anh. Và anh hiểu mọi thứ.

Anh nhìn vào mắt tôi hồi lâu, và tôi không cần một thị lực tốt hay một khả năng đọc nét mặt để hiểu trong ánh mắt anh tất cả những điều anh hiếm khi nói thành lời.

Và rồi anh nói, “Tôi đã không nghĩ rằng điều này có thể xảy ra. Trong những tháng qua, tôi đã cố tập quen, và chấp nhận, và bắt đầu tin rằng tôi có thể thay thế hạnh phúc bằng những mãn nguyện thoáng qua. Tôi nghĩ rằng mọi thứ đã xảy ra theo cái cách chúng nên xảy ra, và tôi không có quyền mong mỏi nhiều hơn. Em là điều tôi đã ngừng tin, điều tôi không xứng đáng có và không thể có. Và suýt chút nữa tôi đã mất em.”

Mỗi lời anh nói khiến sống lưng tôi ớn lạnh.

“Tôi yêu em rất nhiều, Harry. Tôi sẽ không để em đi. Tôi cần em và sẽ không để bất cứ ai cướp em khỏi tôi lần nữa.”

Tôi ngả đầu lên vai anh và chôn mũi mình trên cần cổ anh, tham lam hít lấy mùi hương từ mái tóc anh xõa trên gối. Tôi biết rằng anh hiểu mọi điều tôi đã không nói ra.

****

Tôi tỉnh dậy vào buổi sáng khi những ánh ban mai rơi trên khuôn mặt tôi. Cửa sổ phòng ngủ của tôi ở hướng Tây nên tôi chẳng bao giờ được đón ánh mặt trời buổi sớm.

Tôi nằm đó, không mở mắt, và nghĩ về những sự kiện đã xảy ra trong cơn mơ đêm qua, quá chân thực, hơn bất cứ giấc mơ nào. Và số phận nghiệt ngã biết mặt trời đến từ đâu và chiếu lên đôi mắt tôi để đánh thức tôi khỏi cơn mơ hạnh phúc đó. Tôi lật người và đột nhiên va phải thứ gì đó ấm áp và suýt chút nữa tôi đã thét lên vì kinh ngạc.

Severus lẩm nhẩm nói mơ gì đó, nhưng anh không tỉnh giấc. Và tôi nín thở ngắm nhìn anh và tự hỏi mất bao lâu để tôi lại quen với việc tỉnh dậy bên cạnh anh. Tôi không muốn khoảnh khắc này trở nên quen thuộc, nó quá tuyệt vời. Tôi muốn sống lại giây phút này mỗi sáng và cảm nhận niềm hạnh phúc to lớn này, quá lớn lao đến nỗi tôi có thể bục vỡ.

Tôi muốn lao tới anh, ôm lấy anh và cuốn lấy anh. Nhưng tôi sợ sẽ đánh thức anh. Tôi chợt nhận ra rằng trong mười tám tháng chúng tôi sống chung, tôi chưa lần nào thấy anh ngủ—anh luôn ngủ sau tôi và thức dậy trước tôi. Tôi đã chưa lần nào thấy anh ngủ, và đến ngày hôm qua, tôi vẫn thực lòng tin rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ lại thấy anh.

“Em yêu anh,” tôi thì thầm vào tai anh. Mới ngày hôm qua thôi, tôi đã nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ nói ra ba từ đó nữa. Và giờ đây tất cả chúng, tất cả những tiếng đã không được nói ra, đã không được cất lên, đã chất chồng bên trong tôi sáu tháng qua, dâng trào và ứ nghẹn trong cổ họng tôi.

Tôi dịch lại gần anh và ôm anh, thật nhẹ, để không đánh thức anh. Và anh chợt mỉm cười với điều gì đó trong giấc mơ của mình. 

_Hết._


End file.
